What's Next?
by IndianRockChick
Summary: Mikan has a new alice..special star…What! A music band…Natsume shows his true feelings…Why Mother?..Persona's secrets revealed too! PairingNxM… Check this story out people cause I assure you that you’ll like it!
1. Protect Her

Whats next???

Mikan has a new alice(special star)…What! A music band…Natsume shows his true feelings….Why Mother??? (Pairing-NxM)… Check this story out people cause I assure you that you'll like it!

Alice 1: Protect Her

The Dark Clouds wouldn't stop showing their presence as the rain poured down the dusty lanes of Central Town. Two men were having a quiet yet mysterious conversation.

One had a black mask on his face hiding away his features almost like a killer, his aura even more deadly.. The other looked much younger, distinguished in fact.

"So why have you called me here"?-Persona asked sounding pissed off!

You need to protect that girl with the nullification alice, let me see Sakura Mikan ." The man said

"And why must I do that"? - Persona said

"Well she is special of coarse"- The man said calmly

"I am not interested in her"- Persona said and was about to walk away..

"Did you know that Sakura has multiple alices?"- The man again said sounding eager now…

This stopped Persona's track and he turned around.

"What do you mean?? She has more than 2 alices??(someone who has more than 2 alices is said to be a multiple)"

"I see you already know of her first two alices"- The man said to Persona

"Yeah its Nullification and Stealing"- He said

"Stealing"? The man said looking puzzled " But Sakura has the copying alice not the stealing alice" – He said

Persona just jeered at him-" You are mistaken then, Sakura made alice stones through her stealing alice in case you didn't know".

The mans eyes widened -"So it finally happened, She had been expecting this".

"Hey!"- Persona yelled at him. "Who are you talking?", if you have nothing else to say then I am going- He said

"I am sorry"-The young man hurriedly said. "But it seems that Sakura mixed all her 3 alices thus resulting in the formation of the alice stones"-He said

"You are confusing me and wasting my time"-Persona said now really irritated. "What is her 3rd alice anyway?"-He asked

"It's the "Life Ordeal Alice".. Persona looked shocked cause he knew what that meant!

"You are kidding right, that girl can actually bring back the dead?"-He said now paying complete attention to what the man was saying.

"Yes! She can bring back a person from the dead but her alice has a particular time limit, she can revive a dead person only if the victim has been dead for like an hour.."-He continued

She can transfer the energy which consists of her alice inside a dead body - The man said

Persona had been taking in everything thinking to himself "_that girl actally has such a great alice…." _

He was taken aback NO! amazed actually..!

"You do know what this means?? Don't you?, Now that Sakura has such phenomenal powers many organizations will want to capture her and use her for their own purpose", Persona still looked a bit dazed so before he could say anything-

I guess you don't!" - The man said looking at Persona

All that you have to do is to protect her-He said plainly

And what if we don't- Persona said pissed with the man's sudden reply.

You don't get do you!!!- The man said now losing his patience..

Sakura is the ULTIMATE WEAPON!!-The man declared and added- If anything happens to Miss Sakura then it'll only be a matter of time for that academy of yours to survive because if.. and I am warning you right now, if she dies then you and your academy will burn in hell!-He said glaring at Persona

" Who are you anyway and why are you even telling me this!"- Persona was really on the verge of losing it!

"Take it for granted that we are Miss Sakura's well wishers" the man replied

"We", so there are more of you huh?-Persona asked looking suspiciously at him

The man shrugged and said "You personally will train her and make sure that Sakura doesn't overuse her 3rd alice, though its not a limiting alice but still with her copy alice she has powers not even we can imagine, she must learn to control it."

Persona nodded his head thinking to himself " _Tha__t__Baka always had something different_ _about__her, can't believe that she actually turned out the most powerful.."_

"I shall be leaving now…. Take good care of Sakura……Sevres"- The man said

Persona flinched on hearing the last word

He turned around and saw that the man had already disappeared..

_That man_…….

So how was the new chapter huh?? I wanted to make it more dark and dangerous, guess we can wait!! Please send in your reviews but NO FLAMES!!

Gotta go,

Bye guys..!


	2. Back at the academy

Alice 2: Back at the academy

"Yepeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!"- Mikan screamed with joy.

She was really excited… Anyone would(except Natsume)..

It was the first day of the Alice Festival…

Mikan skipped about thinking about the wonderful memories which she had shared in the past with her friends especially Natsume..

She couldn't help but smile on thinking about him.

**FULL STOP!**  
(Did I just say memories??)

Of coarse I forgot to tell you all that our beautiful brunette is 14 years of age..!!

She's changed a lot in the few years that have passed, most of all her appearance…

Her small waist, curvy body and that OH! So gorgeous chocolate colored silky hair of hers which she used to tie in pig tails(but our dear Natsume used to burn her ribbons all the time)were now made to cascade down her elegant back. Believe it or not she has her own fanclub!!!

But it wasn't just her appearance that struck people but her punky attitude(yep she's different), her care and concern for others and most of all that loving smile which she always had on her face that made people's heart melt on seeing it…

Yeah she was still a bit of a dummy, idiotic at times but she's no longer "DENSE" at least that's what I think!

Mikan realized she was late so she ran through the hallway cursing herself literally.

On the way she bumped into someone and on looking up saw crimson colored orbs staring into her own amber ones..

"Oi! Little girl, do you like wait to bump into me every morning cause you just ruined my day?"-the crimson eyed guy asked

Mikan didn't answer him instead ignored his comment & ran to attend her class.

_Darn it! Wasn't she suppose to like yell at me or something?? Oh well there are plenty more chances where that came from_.- He thought smiling to himself.

Yep this crimson eyed dude is none other than our Natsume Hyuuga aka The Kuro Neko or simply put an arrogant yet moody troublemaker.. Natsume hadn't changed either except that he had grown muscles (not too much just perfect!), had become tall more than Mikan at least and yeah still had the symbol "HOT" branded on him.

He finally admitted that he loved the idiotic brunette but not to her cause he had ego issues.

He arrived in the class to see his best friend giving a surprise hug to his girlfriend!!

Ruka Nogi, a blonde haired guy with sapphire blue eyes and a pleasant smile was the complete opposite of his friend Natsume.

He had finally managed to get a girlfriend and it was none other than-

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

":Hey!"- Ruka cried rubbing the injured area.

"Oh! I'am sorry Ruka"-said his girlfriend Hotaru

She kissed Ruka on his forehead and smiled which made Ruka blush red.

"I thought you were Mikan trying to hug me"- She said

Mikan on the other hand didn't notice this. She had stopped hugging her best friend cause that Baka Gun was really very cruel. She smiled maliciously to herself thinking of her "PLAN".. Her thoughts were interrupted by a well known teasing voice.

"Looks like polka lost her tongue today"- Natsume said

Mikan didn't even bother to notice.

"Don't tell me you're trying to act cool MANGO PATTERN GURL!"-He said emphasizing on the last words.

Still Mikan ignored him.

_What the heck is wrong with her???_-Natsume thought to himself.

"Polka did you like enter the dungeon of dummies cause trust me stay there if you're gonna act like this"-He tried again to make her angry but to no avail cause she didn't answer.

Now everyone had started to notice the scene..

"Hyuuga I suggest you to take no wrong attempts"- Hotaru said coldly at him but had her camera out waiting!

"Shut up!"-He said cause now he was getting annoyed. An idea popped into his head and he decided to try it.

"Polka don't tell me you're thinking of me cause you have abso-"Before he could even finish

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

Mikan hit out accurately six times at Natsume using the Baka Gun which was actually hidden down below the chair.

"What the!"- Natsume said bewildered

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

"Damn that was a good shot"- Mikan fell out of her chair laughing..

"So how does it feel like to be embaressed huh?"-She asked him still laughing

"Why you!"-He yelled at her looking really angry but actually he felt like laughing too from the inside.

"You" – He was about to say something when

"Geez you're dumb"- Mikan cut him off and again burst out laughing..

Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!-Hotaru hit Mikan with her newly designed boxing gun.

"Sheesh! Cut it out, you're too loud Baka!"-She said

Hey!!- Mikan cried

"Serves you right!"-A girl having green permy hair glared at her like daggers

"How dare you treat Natsume-kun like that!"-Sumire screamed at Mikan

"Because I have the guts enough to do so"-Mikan simply replied

Natsume chuckled at her reply.

Only Mikan noticed and smirked at him..

"I'll get you for that little girl"- He said with challenging eyes

"Whatever, Bring it on loser"- Mikan replied rolling her eyes

With that they all returned to their daily routine when suddenly Jinno Sensei came and called them over to the staff office…

Don't forget to give your reviews!!! NO FLAMES PLEASE.


	3. Teachers Meeting

Alice 3: Teachers Meeting

**Note**-(**3rd degree alices are very rare, only 3 of them are there..A 3rd degree alice is related to the mind as well as the heart and is the type which can change a person's destiny or of the alice wielder itself. Basically its very dangerous as well as useful**)..

A group of teachers sat listening intently to a man clad in black garments.

Persona had already given them the entire summary of his conversation with the young man. All the teachers were frankly shocked on hearing about Sakura's powers but didn't show it except-

"So you are trying to tell me that Sakura has multiple alices?"- Jinno Sensei said astounded somewhat.

"Yes"-Persona replied looking dully at him.

"But how can this be???, Sakura having such a powerful alice that too the 3rd degree one and to top it all up she has the copy alice!"- The lightening possessing alice teacher said.

"How come this man knew about Sakura's abilities"-Misaki asked looking at Persona suspiciously.

"Like I said I don't know, the man was very mysterious and only wanted Sakura's protection!"- He replied

"Do you know what this means?"-Jinno said, the only one who was acting paranoid.

"She is the "ULTIMATE WEAPON, to be able to attack as well as shield is incredible"-He said

" Persona you are the only one in the academy with the 3rd degree alice, what do you think"-Misaki asked.

"I think we should amke use of her but we must not overuse her alice "-Persona said

"She must be protected at all costs"- Jinno said.

"Then she must have a bodyguard"-Narumi said finally stepping into the conversation.

He had been wondering about Mikan's abilities_-" How can this happen?? Is it her own alice.. Mikan inherited her alice from her parents, how can she have the copy alice when __that person__ has the stealing one??! Maybe the 3__rd__ alice is her own alice which she would have got without the inherited ones..!!!_

"I suggest Hyuuga Natsume"- Serina said smiling.

She had witnessed all that had happened in the classroom through her crystal ball.

Persona nodded and added-"She'll be in the dangerous abilities class".

"And a special star"-Jinno added.

"I guess we should let the class know since she's very close to them"-Narumi said.

"I'll go call them"- Jinno Sensei and walked out of the room..

With that all the teachers went back to their particular classes except two…

"You know I'am glad that your Sakura will be near my Natsume"-Persona said, his head bent low looking at the ground.

"Are you sure you even want the Kuro Neko getting involved"- Narumi asked Persona.

"Yes!"- he replied.

"You really do care for him"- Narumi said sounding a bit surprised

"Why does he have to go on missions?"- Narumi asked now his face looking concerned.

"I have no choice"-Persona said his voice faltered because of deep regret.

"Besides it will help him, since Sakura can copy alices she can copy Natsume's thus stopping his lifespan from getting decreased"- He said his voice deeper than usual.

"You're right!, she has changed him a lot maybe brought some happiness in his heart"- Narumi said smiling.

Looking towards Persona he was surprised because Persona was smiling

"I'am glad she'll be there for him when I'am gone"-Persona said his voice the same but held some tinge of sorrow in it.

"Don't say that"-Narumei protested

Before he could continue the door opened and Jinno stepped in with the students.

With them came a very scared looking Mikan.

She had been fretting with fear as to why Jinno had called them in the office.

Always she had gotten into some trouble with the teacher.

"So what did you do this time BAKA??"-Sumire asked sarcastically.

"Keep your trap shut permy"- Mikan said with a scowl.

Natsume was surprised to see Persona present in the room.

_Why is he here?_-He thought.

After they all had settled down Jinno looked directly at Mikan, before he could say anything-

"I didn't do anything!!"- Mikan blurted out.

"You have done nothing wrong Sakura"- Jinno said.

"Really, then why call us all here?"-She asked somewhat relieved.

"I called all of you here because of Sakura's new found power"-Jinno said smiling

Mikan's jaw dropped while others put on a confused look.

She pointed a finger towards herself and said-"Me? New alice?"

"Yes! Infact Sakura you don't even have the stealing alice but the copy alice"- Jinno said as he continued. "Your new alice is the "Life Ordeal" alice which allows you to give a new life to someone who has died but only within an hour."-He said

Mikan could have dropped her jaw more but it ain't that big!..

"Mikan will be promoted to the Dangerous Abilities class right?"- Iinchou asked

Well yes!- Narumei said and sensed great disappointment in the class..

"Mikan-chan there is another great ability about your alices"- Narumi said

"You can combine all three alices and form one mega alice which will have enormous power and maybe is capable enough to blow this whole school but it will make you lose a lot of your life therefore you must learn how to control it" – He said looking at Mikan but she looked dumbfounded and didn't reply.

"This is a dream, I know it is!!"- Mikan said to herself continuously..

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

Off went Hotaru's Baka Gun!

"Ouch", yeah this is real"- Mikan said rubbing her head.

"So Mikan will have to be protected now won't she?, that's why we've been called her isn't it?"-Hotaru asked looking directly at Narumi

"Yes! Mikan will also learn how to control her new powers and for that she will be trained by Persona"- Narumi replied

Natsume raised his head in surprise.

All that time he had been wondering " _That BAKA has such a powerful alice, can't believe it and that too she will be trained by the one person I hate most!!!- _He thought angrily.

"Uh?- Persona sensei?"- Mikan asked because she too shared the same dislike for the dangerous abilities teacher.

"Gotta problem with that little kitty?"- He asked smirking.

"Huh…!!??, uh.._N..N.o.oo"-_ Mikan stuttered.

"Good because for your full protection Natsume will be your bodyguard"- He said.

Everyone's sweatdropped except Natsume.

He was actually glad about it.

"_Ha! Now I can get my revenge and also will be able to spend time with her"_- He smirked.

Koko chuckled cause having the mindreading alice he heard all that Natsume was thinking.

Natsume gave him a death glare which he didn't dare to look at.

Ok! Then everyone have you all recovered from your surprise??- Narumi said returning back to being the typical gay guy!!

Lets proceed back to your classes..

Persona got up and pointed at Natsume and Mikan.

"You both, Stay"- He ordered.

"Mikan-chan since you will be busy in training so you won't be able to participate in the Alice Festival"- Persona said to her.

"WHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT?????????"- Mikan screamed.

"But that's unfair"- She said and had tears welling up in her eyes.

Persona laughed to himself- Don't worry Narumi has something planned for you both"

"What I want from you is to copy Natsume's fire alice and join him in his missions, it will be very helpful because his lifespan will not be decreased"- Persona said.

"She will do no such thing"- Natsume shouted at Persona.

"What if her life gets shortened too??"- He said staring at Persona menacingly.

"Don't worry, no such thing will happen"- Persona replied his attention focused on Mikan all that time.

"So little kitty"- he said

"Don't you call her that you bastard"- Natsume spat out at Persona.

Persona ignored him and waited for Mikan to give her reply.

"Ai! I'll do it and I'll accompany Natsume in his missions"- Mikan said

Good now you may leave and vanished from their sight.

Natsume grabbed hold of Mikan's wrist..

"Natsume!"- She cried

He didn't notice but dragged her towards the Sakura tree.

On reaching he threw her against the tree locking his arm on either side so that she could not escape.

Mikan was scared.Never had she ever seen Natsume so angry.

"Why the hell did you do that?"- He screamed at her

He took hold of her hands and squeezed it.

"Naaatsumeee…. Don't"-Mikan cried tears falling off her cheeks

"Tell me"- He said his eyes redder than ever.

"Please let go off me"- Mikan tried to wriggle out but it was futile.

His hold on her hand became tighter causing more pain to seep through.

"Naaatttssuuumeeee…… Stop it"- She cried again

"Just give a goddamn answer Mikan"-Natsume said

"_Mikan! He's never called me by my name"-_ She became silent.

"Its..its… its because I care" – she said

Natsume released his hold on her, surprised with her answer…

_Care? Care why do you even care Mikan???_

_I can't see you hurt, can't live without your smile._

_Why do you have to be so darn stupid, why care for someone like me_-he thought

"Why?"-Natsume asked his voice now in whispers.

"Why? At least you won't die, you idiot"- She said her voice now tightening

"Natsume if there was anyway I could take away all the pain you have in your heart then its now"- Mikan said

"I've gotten used to it"- Natsume said roughly and was about to walk away when-

"You're really dense Natsume! I can't see you getting hurt, it hurts me more"- She cried her tears covering her face.

Natsume stopped.

Mikan suddenly felt someone's breath close to hers.

She saw Natsume move in closer to her their lips just inches away.

She looked up surprised at what she saw..

The heat, the intensity could be seen in those crimson eyes burning like fire.

She backed away in panic but Natsume closed the gap between them and pulled her hard against him as his mouth met hers.

He kissed her fully on the mouth passionately.

He begged for entry and she gave stifled moan as his tongue slid inside her

tasting every inch of her mouth..

His hands coverd her waist and he pulled her closer to him deepening the kiss.

Mikan's head was swirling and she felt only one feeling

Pleasure!!!!!!!!!

He felt so warm, so hard, so passionate that Mikan could do nothing but get lost in that kiss.

They broke apart after a few seconds realizing that they still were in eachother's arms

Natsume released Mikan and walked away slowly.

"Wait, Natsume…." – Mikan said softly

She didn't say anything but just stood there confused as well as happy

"Oi, little girl coming or not".

Mikan stared blankly at him.

He resisted and said smirking a little- "Listen since you like Mickey Mouse so much why don't I take you out for a Mickey Mouse movie huh?"- He asked

Mikan realized what he was saying and turned scarlet.

He was talking about her underwear.

"You Pervert…. I..! .. Jerk!! wait till I strangle every piece of your hair

that not even Sumire will want to go near you"- She hissed and moved towards him.

Natsume smiled inwardly that his plan had worked and ran at top speed before his love could catch him.

Looking behind he saw her catching up with him.

_Jeez… she runs fast_- He thought

Don't forget to give your reviews...


	4. Mikan you Rock

Alice 4: Mikan You Rock

Our lovely couple were still arguing when they reached the class.

On entering they realized all eyes were on them including Narumi.

"Ah… So you both are back!"- He said

Mikan blushed a little realizing what the teacher might have been thinking about while Natsume did what he always did, he burn't some strands of Narumi's hair.

"Don't even think about it Natsume"- Mikan suddenly came up and nullified his attack knowing what he was planning to do.

"Whatever"- He smirked and went back to his seat.

Mikan turned to Narumi and said- "I won't be able to participate in the Alice Festival Sensei but Person-chan said you have something planned?"

Mikan put a questioning look on her face.

Everyone turned towards her a bit surprised for they didn't know that she wasn't participating.

"Don't worry Mikan", I do have something planned for you, the only thing I need will be a little co-operation from few of our classmembers- He said

"So what is she going to do Narumi Sensei?"- Iinchou asked

"She will be singing for the Alice Festival in Alice Music Band"- Narumi said smiling.

"_Whhhhaaaaatttttt??????"_- Mikan screamed as everyone covered their ears.

"_I cannnttttt…dooo…that__-_ Mikan said her voice trembling

"Are you bloody nuts huh?"- She yelled at the teacher.

"Mikan-chan aren't you happy to hear that?"- Narumi said trying to calm her down.

"But….but"- Mikan said

"That Baka can't even sing" – Natsume interrupted.

"She'll probably fall in front of everyone and embarrass herself"- He smirked

"Oh! Really?"- Mikan asked turned her face towards him.

"Can you sing Natsume"- She asked sarcastically

"Yeah I can and better than you!"- He smirked back.

Before they could start their bickering again Hotaru came between and spoke- "Why not a demonsration between both of you?"

"Fine by me"-Both Natsume and Mikan said at the same time and then returned scowls to one another.

"Ok then Natsume you go first"- Hotaru said

"Oh!!! Natsume-kun I know you'll sing beautifully"- Sumire remarked

Natsume didn't notice and said- "Ruka, ready with the guitar, just a few lines will be enough"- Ruka nodded.

Fine then here goes-

_HERE WITHOUT YOU BABY_- **Nickleback**

_A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face.  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same.  
And all these miles that seperate  
Disappear now when I'm dreamin' of your face._

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind.  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time.  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams.  
And tonight, it's only you and me._

Everyone listened intently to his rock solid and deep voice purely penetrating their hearts.

Somehow Mikan felt he was singing for her.

_It reached my heart.. Natsume looks at peace when he sings..!_

When he finished everyone clapped including Mikan who was surprised that someone like Natsume could even sing.

"WOW!, That was great Natsume" she said with true admiration.

He merely smirked but felt really pleased.

Ok then Mikan, ready?- Hotaru asked.

"My all time favorite Hotaru"-She said smiling

"Ok then"-Hotaru said and started strumming the guitar.

**My Immortal**- **Evanescence**

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_[Chorus:__  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Everyone listened spellbound by her rich and clear voice. It had something so pure and heart-rending about it as she sang and not once did she slip.

Even Natsume was shocked " _Mikan… Her voice is so beautiful. I could only imagine_ _myself and her whilst she was singing_. _What the I'am actually complimenting her? But truly her voice, it reached my soul…_

When she finished she opened her eyes to find all the students staring at her angelic face.

Sumire had tears in her eyes.

"Mikan-chan that was beautiful"- Narumi remarked proud of her singing.

"Mikan-chan you rock!"- Koko said and everyone agreed.

Mikan blushed and didn't say anything.

She looked at Natsume waiting for his reply but he remained silent.

"You know I think I know just the right people for the band"- Narumi said

"Really??"- Sumire said

"Can I be in the band too?"- Someone asked

"Yeah me too.."- Someone said

"Now, now calm down first we need to come up with the band name"- Narumi said

"How about "Cats and Dogs"- Sumire announced.

Everyone's sweatdropped..

"How about the Crabs"- Hotaru announced eating her crabs dish.

Again sweatdropped.

"Oh!!! Lost Innocense"- Anna said

"Isn't there a band already with that name"- Koko said

While everyone was discussing about the band name Mikan had been lost in her own thoughts.

_Why didn't Natsume say anything??? I can't convince myself that I sang well.. I don't_ _know why.. Is he angry with me about what happened_- she thought

She touched her lips remembering the kiss which they had shared. It still felt warm.

I _feel as though that kiss held something important even if Natsume won't admit to it_- She thought

Natsume had been observing her all along and saw the change in her expression.

_Why is she so quiet, usually she's the first one to jump about in this kind of situation._

_Where is Koko when you need him the most!_

_Hey Natsume, called me_?- came a voice inside his head.

_Koko find out what Mikan is thinking_- Natsume said in his thoughts.

Koko gave a nod and concentrated his alice on Mikan.

Mikan didn't really know what was currently happening in the class. All that she could think about was-

_I get lost in those crimson eyes of his always almost like I've become part of him._

She smiled inwardly- 'A Crimson Abyss'- she whispered.

Koko unfortunately caught the last two words and decided to confront Mikan directly.

"Mikan-chan what're you thinking?? Something to do with a Crimson Abyss??"- He asked so loudly that the entire class were now staring at Mikan.

Mikan came back into reality and cursed herself for being so off guard.

"Uh..!!?? Crimson Abyss..um..I was actually thinking about..um…"- she tried to think of something.

"Don't you think that Crimson Abyss would be a good band name Narumi sensei"- Hotaru said in the middle.

She knew what Mikan was thinking about." _That BAKA will give away her feelings in front of the whole class.. Idiot!"_

Narumi on the other hand was thinking silently and suddenly exclaimed- "Why that's a good name, full of mystery and deepness."

"Excellent Mikan-chan, you picked out a very good name"- Narumi complimented her.

Everyone agreed and then went back to their own works.

Mikan heaved a sigh of relief and gave Hotaru a Thankyou sign but didn't dare to make eye contact with Natsume.

_He might guess, can't let myself be so weak infront of him_.- She thought

Natsume had been wondering " _Crimson Abyss huh?? Was she thinking about me?.. Ah.. I can't think about this.. getting on my nerves now.._

"Alright everyone I'am going to announce the names of the band members so listen carefully"- Narumi said

Crimson Abyss Band

"Sakura Mikan- Lead Female Singer and rhythm guitarist"

"Hyuuga Natsume – Lead Male Singer and bass guitarist"

Mikan was the first to exclaim.

"What??, we are both in the same band?"- She asked pleased as well surprised.

"Yeah, I don't really look forward to being with polka-dots besides she sings like a frog"- Natsume said smirking a little.

Okay that hurt a lot. Mikan's heart sank on hearing this.

_So this is what he thinks but I'am not gonna lose to him_- she thought determined

She simply smiled and said- "Narumi sensei maybe we should take some other guy to replace Natsume"

Natsume seemed surprised at her suggestion.

Hotaru too looked pleased- "_Way to go Mikan! Don't lose in front of him_"- She thought

"Well who would want to join then?"- Mikan asked sweetly

At once loads of boys came rushing forward

"Pick me Mikan"

"No! me",

"I can sing too",

Mikan looked at Natsume who was fuming on seeing the sight.

At once he burned all the boy's who were crowding around Mikan.

"No one replaces me"- He boomed back

"I'll take part"- He finally said

"_Aha! Got you Hyuuga_"- Mikan thought

"Well then lets carry on with the rest of the band members"- Narumi said.

"Imai Hotaru- Keyboard"

"Nogi Ruka- Electronic Guitarist"

"And our very own Koko on the drums."

Narumi said as he finished with the rest.

At that moment the bell rang.

Mikan grabbed her bags and was about to walk out when someone took hold of her wrist and held her close.

She felt the same breath on her neck which made her knees melt and weaken.

"So where'd you come up with that name from?"- Natsume asked his voice in whispers.

He turned her around and held her face so close to him that their lips almost met.

Before he could take the next step she kissed him full on the lips. Heat rushed through Natsume's head as felt her close to him. "_Woa! Mikan"-_He thought surprised.

Her arms around his neck while his in her waist, both were trying to take control over the situation when Mikan suddenly ended the kiss and smirked at Natsume giving him look which meant "Be ready cause you're up for mindblowing ride".

"I thought of that name when I was thinking about you"- She replied and ran away from there leaving him totally shocked.

"_So that Baka does like me back but she won't give in.. It's a challenge. I get it._

_Iam ready Mikan but are you cause when I'am in a challenge then that means…"_

He simply smirked at the thought of it.

Hey don't forget to give your reviews…


	5. I want her too!

Alice 5: I want her too!

Mikan ran out of the class not bothering to look back! "_Why did I ever kiss him back! I promised Hotaru…."_

Hotaru suddenly came up and caught Mikan.

"BAKA", you nearly gave yourself away"- She said.

"Natsume kissed me"- Mikan told Hotaru.

"Then that means he likes you"- Hotaru just said.

"Then why can't he just say it"- Mikan whined

"Why can't you just say it?"- Hotaru told her coldly.

"Both of you are proud and both of you are scared of getting rejected,

besides Mikan we're not sure if Natsume likes you back so you can't give in"- Hotaru told her.

"Don't play with him, just show him who's boss!"- She said to her best friend.

"Ok!"- Mikan said

"Mikan, you better pack all your belongings cause I think you'll have to move over to the dangerous abilities class immediately"- Hotaru told her.

Mikan nodded and straight away head off to her room.

After getting everything packed she went towards the Dangerous Abilities building.

On the way she bumped into Persona.

"So you're here little kitty"- He said with a smirk.

"You will be staying in room 12 with your roommate"- He told her

_"I'll have a roommate?, that's good, atleast I won't feel lonely"_- Mikan thought

As she reached inside the dormitory she looked around for room 12 and soon found it.

Letting go of her luggage she knocked on the door with a big smile on her face.

_"I'll try to be really friendly"_- she decided.

Her smile soon turned into a frown when the door opened.

What she saw nearly fainted her cause a crimson eyed dude had opened the door and looked seriously annoyed since he had just stepped out of the shower.

But this didn't make Mikan blush a thousand shades of red but the fact that this crimson-eyed boy was none other than Natsume and he was "_**shirtless"**_.

Yep! His body still dripping wet and his muscles taut Mikan couldn't help but stare at him.

Natsume merely smirked.

"Couldn't stay away from me polka-dots?"- He asked a small smile on his face.

Mikan snapped back in to reality and returned his smirk- "You wish"

"You are my roommate, I'll be staying here from now on"- Mikan said as if it didn't matter in the least.

"Whatever"- Natsume said

_This is going to be a whole lot of fun_- He thought

As Mikan stepped in she saw a king-size bed consisting of black and silver striped bedsheets. She saw a shelf of manga's and to her surprise a kitchen.

_Hey! You have a kitchen too?-_ She asked

Gotta problem?- He said.

"Natsume, you're room is really nice"- she replied sweetly.

"I know and the bed better"- He smirked

Mikan smiled secretly to herself- "_Yep this is gonna be fun_"

"Hey I'am gonna take a bath okay so don't you dare peek"- She said warningly

Natsume just shrugged and said- "Who would want to see you naked ugly!!"- He said

"You"- Mikan said and closed the bathroom door.

_Hm… She's getting smart!-_ He laid down on his bed reading his manga.

Mikan on the other hand was thinking to herself

"_With the way he treats me, it would seem as though he hates me, why does Hotaru even think that he likes me???"_

"_I'am bloody getting confused"..._

She tried hard not to think of him but somehow his half naked body always slipped into her mind..

"_He sure has grown muscles.. maybe he's hot… Ahhhh I musn't think about him..but he's becoming damn cute.. even my heart pumps faster than a express train when I'am near him.. Darn it! I have to stop thinking about him"._

She got hold of her ipod and inserted the headphone in her ears.. The song which is playing in her ipod is of Linkin Park-

_**Somewhere I belong!!**_

Natsume too was having a tough time concentrating on reading his manga.

He had already been informed that Mikan was his roommate and specially for her sake he had cleaned up his room.

Right now he kept thinking about how Mikan might look naked…

_Damn… I shouldn't think of such things..Even though I love her but at the same time I shouldn't behave like a PERVERT!!!_

An hour passed and Mikan didn't come out.

Natsume started getting worried about her..

_"Why the hell isn't she coming out???.. I hope that idiot didn't do something stupid.._

_Maybe I should go inside.. Nooo… what if she's okay…" _

"Hey Polka why aren't you coming out??"- Natsume yelled but got no reply..

He banged on the bathroom door- "Hey BAKA are you okay??"

Still he didn't get any reply..

Actually Mikan coulnd't listen to him cause she had her headphones on.

_FINALLY! Some peace_- She thought

BOOM! Came the sound of the door crashing down.

Natsume looked about to find Mikan in a sorry state but what he saw took away his breathe.

He saw _**His crush..His Mikan**_.. naked in the bathtub..okay she wasn't naked cause her body was covered with water..

But the thought provoked him a lot..

Luckily for him Mikan had her eyes closed but sensing some sort of presence before her she immediately opened her eyes to find crimson orbs staring down at her.. They both remained speechless..

5

4

3

2

1

**Hyuuugggggggggaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-** Mikan screamed jumping out of the tub.

Natsume's eyes widened cause when Mikan jumped she practically revealed almost her entire naked body.

Following Natsume's gaze downwards Mikan quickly grabbed hold of a towel.

PERVERT !!!!...GET OUT.. WHAT THE HELL.. I 'LL SWEAR I'LL…- Mikan screeched at him and cursing him she threw various things at him.

Natsume ran out of the bathroom his face blushing like hell..

_What a body… Never did I imagine her to have such curves.. JESUS.. I must be freaking crazy thinking such things.._

_That maniac… He ruined everything..-_ Mikan thought as she changed into a white plaited mini skirt and a green tank top.

She decided to take a walk through the Northern Woods to calm herself down.

She luckily didn't see Natsume and strolled down the path covered with Sakura Trees.

She saw how lightly and beautifully the petals fell to the ground making the path more delightful to watch.

Mikan noticed that someone had been watching her all along.

Suddenly that someone started coming towards her.

As he came near Mikan noticed that he had black hair, a bit long, looked the same age as her and had enchanting black eyes which looked like whirlpools.

"So you must be Sakura Mikan?"- He said looking carefully at her.

"And if I'am so what?"- she said

"Well well well, you sure have some attitude little girl"- The black haired guy said.

"Who are you and what's your alice anyway?"- Mikan asked getting pissed off.

Suddenly the boy came closer to her and whispered in her ears-"Do you really wanna know?"

Mikan shivered at the thought but didn't show her fear.

The boy closed in on her and before his lips touched hers a huge blaze of fire tore them apart.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER AKIRA!"- Natsume yelled suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

"Isn't it the well-known Kuro Neko"- Akira said

"Bastard get away from her"- Natsume said

He took Mikan's wrist and placed her behind him..

"Come on Hyuuga, its not like I was gonna kiss "**HER**"- Akira said showing a face full of disgust.

"Sure she might be good enough to be my plaything but other than that I think she's worth-

_Thwackkkkkkkkkk_- Mikan slapped Akira right on his face, her own face burning with anger.

Both guys looked shocked at her action.

"In case we meet again let me tell you something about myself,

I'am not and will never be anyone's plaything you asshole!"- Mikan said silently.

With that she walked away leaving Natsume in a hook of admiration and Akira completely shocked.

"Stunned are you?"- Natsume smirked

Akira displayed a smile on his face..

_This girl is different.. her aura is different…this is the first time a girl has shown such reaction.. I like it… I want this girl_- Akira thought

"Don't even think about it Akira"- Natsume growled

"Mikan is one girl you're not gonna get"- Natsume said

"Jealous are you Hyuuga or maybe scared ???"- Akira said mocking him.

"Of coarse not! I don't even like that ugly girl"- He said aloud

"Well then I wont have any problems"- Akira said

"Don't even think of laying a single finger on her or I'll burn you to hell"- Natsume remarked, "I'am her bodyguard so back off"

"I want her Hyuuga and when I want something I cross my own limits to get it"- He said quietly

"I know you like her so don't deny it"- He said

"So Hyuuga are you ready?"- He asked

"You're on buster"- Natsume replied after sometime.

So how was this chapter??? The entire plot will be very mysterious okay so be ready for more excting stuff... Don't forget the reviews!!!!!!!!!


	6. Bed fight

Alice 6: Bed Fight

Mikan was present in the room(Natsume's room) talking to Hotaru on the phone..

"_Mikan are you sure that Natsume is your roommate?"?_- Hotaru asked

"Hell Yeah!"- Mikan replied

"_Well where are you and he gonna sleep by the way?"-_ Hotaru asked

"Uh… I don't know"- Mikan replied now looking confused.

"_Great! like I expected you both will have to sleep on the same bed_"- Hotaru said

"Whaaaaaattttttttt???????"- Mikan screamed.

"_Listen, don't fret dummy!, Do you remember that nightgown I had given you last Christmas?"_- Hotaru asked

"Yeah, wait don't tell me I'll have to wear that in front of him!"- Mikan replied her eyes widening with shock.

"_You guessed right BAKA_!"- Hotaru said and just kept down the phone.

"Wait…."**CLICK**!- came a sound.

"Damn, she kept down the phone.."- Mikan said angrily…

Mikan noticed that it was already dark and decided to have some dinner.

As soon as she finished in stepped Natsume.

He gave Mikan a smirk and said- "You know that slap was pretty good!"

Mikan didn't bother to look up and merely smirked.

" Natsume where am I going to sleep?"- Mikan asked innocently.

"On the floor of coarse"- Natsume answered

"What?.. No way.. I'am sleeping on the bed!"- Mikan cried.

"This is my room so I get to sleep on the bed"- Natsume said sarcastically.

"Is mine too therefore I'll sleep on the bed and you on the floor!"- Mikan said plainly

"Is not!"

"Is!"

"Is not!"

"Is!"

"Is not!"

"I'll sleep on the bed"- Mikan said indignantly.

"No, I will!"- Natsume said

"I will!"

"I will!"

"I will!"

"I will!"

"I will!"

"I will!"

"I will!"

"Fine then we both will"- Natsume yelled.

"Fine"- Mikan too yelled finally putting a stop to their fight!

They both realized what they had agreed to but didn't dare to protest.

Neither Natsume nor Mikan knew what to speak about.

Silence erupted between them until Natsume decided to take a bath though didn't say so to Mikan.

Mikan on the other hand was wondering about how they're gonna sleep.

While she was wondering Natsume came out and yeah he's shirtless again and was only wearing his red boxers…

Mikan tried not to notice and picking up her clothes, she went to change(in the bathroom!).

Mikan put on her night gown given to her by Hotaru. It was a beautiful nightgown that reached above one's knees and had the color of "Ashes of Roses" an old Victorian shade.The gown had rose petals embedded on it towards the waist which hugged Mikan's figure. Since it was made of silk it let out a light shine in the moonlight. It had a small silk jacket to it which reached till her wrists.

When Mikan came out the first thing she saw was Natsume's crimson orbs boring over her noting every single inch and fact about her body.

Mikan remained calm and sat down at the corner of the bed.

Though both remained silent but that silence was broken when-

"Oi! Silky panties"- Natsume said

"Why you PERVERT!!!!!!"- Mikan screamed and lunged towards him boxing and punching Natsume wherever she could.

They tussled with one another but it was of no use because Natsume blocked Mikan's attacks.

He was laughing from the inside cause he was enjoying this.

He suddenly picked Mikan up bridal style and laid her down on the bed.

Mikan gasped as he moved in closer and before she knew it he was kissing her.

His one hand was on her thighs while the other on her waist.

Mikan was actually trembling when their kiss ended but wasn't going to show it.

Natsume was about to repeat his actions when Mikan suddenly pushed him and he fell off the bed.

"Hey!"- He said

"Don't you dare come near me… _you..u… u_… PERVERT"- she screamed.

But it had no effect on Natsume who went near Mikan and took hold of her wrists and brought her close to him.

"I want you_**.. and you only**_!"- He whispered as he kissed her nape again grabbing hold of her waist.

He was on top of her while she below him.

Their kissing continued, Mikan's hands were locked in his smooth hair and the other slowly caressing his cheeks.

Natsume had somehow managed to open her silk jacket and his hands were now moving towards the opening of the gown.

Mikan suddenly realized what he intended to do.

Pushing Natsume again she ran towards the door but found it locked..

_Grrrrr……Natsume_!- She thought

As she turned she found Natsume standing in front of her smirking like usual.

Before she could escape he caged her by putting both arms at the sides and was about to kiss her when she slid downwards and ran ahead.

Unfortunately she slipped and fell backwards on the bed.

_Great! This bed had to be here!_- She thought.

_She's losing it_- Natsume thought.

"Mikan! I said I won't lose, I want you and you ………_**ONLY!**_"- He said with a glint of mischief.

Mikan remembered what Hotaru had told her.

She didn't run and before Natsume could make his next move she sealed their lips with a sweet kiss.

_What the!.. She was supposed to be scared_….-Natsume thought

"Think you can win that easily huh?"- Mikan asked.

Natsume backed away.

"You know I thought you were going to do _"it"_ with me"- Mikan said slowly.

"Do you want me too?"- Natsume asked moving towards her.

"Go ahead"- Mikan said mocking him.

Natsume stopped his track..

_Darn it.. She knows that I'am not gonna do "it".. At least not now.. I'am jus 15 and she's jus 14….not right…Shit!_

"Fine you win, now can we go to sleep!"- Natsume growled turning back to being grumpy again.

Though Mikan was overjoyed on winning but she felt a bit bad for making him go through all that.

Once they both were in bed they fell asleep but Natsume wasn't.

He was woken up by a faltering sound.

On turning he saw Mikan shivering.

_Damn…. What a jerk I was… so angry at losing that forgot the blanket is small.._

"Hey Mikan"- Natsume called out.

"You better come close to me cause the blanket is small and you'll catch a cold."

"Its okay"- Mikan said

Sighing Natsume reached out and pulled Mikan towards him.

He put his arms around her and made her head rest in his warm chest.

"Don't be stupid! I can't just let you catch a cold"- Natsume said gruffly.

Mikan snuggled close to him and felt his warmth.

She felt really happy, secure to be around him.…_if he doesn't love me at least he cares for me._

_How! I do love you Mikan!.. I just don't know how to say it… But I'll always protect you.-_Natsume thought.

Mikan raised her head to find Natsume looking down at her.

To her joy she saw a faint smile on his face…

He moved closer and touched his lips against hers and slowly slid his tongue to taste the feel of her.

Mikan felt nothing but sensations running through her body. Her heart was beating faster and faster as though it would jump out any minute.

She noticed that this time he was kissing her gently yet passionately.

A slow moan left her lips as she let herself drown herself in his kiss, his touch.

"Sleep tight Mikan"- Natsume whispered after sometime lovingly.

"Good Night Natsume" – Mikan said…….

Before they knew it they both were asleep lost in their own sweet dreams…

And if you're reading this at night then a goodnight to you reader too!!!

Reviews!!! Please….


	7. Training

Alice 7: Training

The next day both Natsume and Mikan went over to the Northern woods for training.

On reaching they saw Persona seated on the branch of one of the trees.

"Finally here I see"- he said not even giving a glance.

Mikan looked a bit nervous while Natsume bored

"Sakura I presume that you're strongest alice yet is the nullification"- Persona stated.

"I guess"- Mikan replied.

"We'll come to know sooner or later"- Persona said and turning towards Natsume-

"Natsume start attacking her please"- he said

"Whatever!"- Natsume said and at once without warning started throwing fireballs towards Mikan.

"Sakura try dodging them at first"- Persona ordered her.

Though caught off guard she luckily was able to dodge Natsume's fireballs but got burnt on the 6th.

"Natsume!!!!!!!"- She screamed

Natsume grinned.

"Okay that's enough"- Persona announced

"Little Kitty you're fast at dodging but you need to be faster, rest for sometime and then continue."- He said and walked away.

In this manner for like about 3 days Mikan and Natsume practiced only dodging attacks. On the 4th day Persona ordered Mikan to use her Nullification alice on every fireball attack.

Due to Mikan's new improved speed she easily extinguished the fireballs.

"Good"- Persona said but didn't show it.

"Now Natsume create a circle of fire around Sakura"- Persona ordered.

Natsume nodded and at once released his alice.

Mikan was surrounded with a fire wall all around her.

"Now Sakura I want you to stop this fire by releasing your Nullification power completely such that it covers the entire forest."- Persona ordered her.

Mikan understood and concentrated on her alice.

All at once a huge wave of blue light erupted from Mikan's body and spread all over.

Before anyone could notice the fire all around had disappeared.

"_That went well_"- Persona thought.

"Now listen carefully little kitty because this new technique which I'am going to teach you will help you to use your Nullification alice as a defensive type as well as an offensive type"- Persona said to her.

"When you release your Nullification alice you create a force field to develop around you which contains your alice"- Persona said

"This causes any alice around you to fail immediately."

"Now you can make use of this energy field and control it, by controlling it you can handle the flow of this energy."

"This energy you can use to attack your opponent directly."- Persona directed Mikan.

"But.. sensei how will my energy attack my opponent, I mean it will be an energy so what form will it have?"- Mikan asked.

"Polka have you ever seen someone using the wind alice?"- Natsume asked Mikan

"Yeah they control the movement of the wind and can turn it into any shape they want thereby using it to attack their enemies for example like an invisible or wing sword.."- Mikan said

Natsume remained silent and before he could speak-

"Of coarse I can control the movements of my alice and turn it into any shape or form and then simply attack my enemies!!!"- Mikan said

"Exactly!, but there's another great potential about your alice, can you guess what it is?"- Persona asked Mikan.

"She's too dumb"- Natsume replied

Mikan stuck out her tongue at him.

"Shut up!, My attacks will be totally different because my nullification alice will be present because of which my opponent will not be able to stop my attack with his/her alice"- Mikan replied

"Yes.. So now you must start"- Persona said.

He pointed towards a tree in front and said- "That tree there is your target, gather as much alice you have, try controlling it and then after you've mastered its movements strike it at that tree."

"You make it sound so simple"- Mikan grumbled.

After trying millions of times Mikan didn't even manage to touch the tree.

Somehow her alice would go berserk once she let it out.

She tried and tried and in this manner one week passed.

Mikan had managed to control her alice but somehow every time she tried to hit the tree it ended up going somewhere else.

She nearly hit Persona with her alice.

**One day:**

Out of sheer luck one day Mikan hit the tree with her alice.

"I did it!!!!!!!!!"- She cried with joy.

"Do it again then, the more the better"- Persona said not even bothering to look up.

"Fine"- Mikan replied and tried again and succeeded.

"You are improving"- Persona remarked.

After consecutive hours of training Mikan was finally able to master the offensive control of her nullification alice.

"Good! Now go rest and tomorrow we will move on to your next alice i.e your copy alice"- Persona told her.

**Natsume's POV**

Natsume had stopped coming to training with Mikan…

_Get bored…That Baka takes ages to do everything…_

He had already started going for the band practice and realized that Mikan had hardly attended any either.

_Mikan doesn't even talk once she comes back from training._

_She's always asleep… I wonder why… maybe too much training but she knows that the festival is coming to an end and she has to rehearse her songs… IDIOT!_

**End of POV**

There were only two weeks left for the concert.

Mikan had been worried but she couldn't help it. Her training totally drained her out.

The next day(first day of the week)

Mikan saw that Persona had an accomplice with him and it was none other than **AKIRA!**

"Where's Natsume?"- Mikan asked

"Busy!"- Persona replied.

"Sakura for this alice you must create an opening such that the other person's alice can flow into you and you can copy it."- Persona said

"Now try copying Akira's alice"- Persona said

Mikan tried and even concentrated and finally was able to absorb some of Akira's alice into her body.

"Now use his alice on this plant here"- Persona instructed her.

Mikan nodded and not knowing Akira's alice used his alice on the plant.

The plant slowly withered away and finally as they say it was dead within minutes.

Mikan's eyes widened in shock.

"What is your alice Akira?"- Mikan asked him

"It's the alice of curses"- He simply replied

"Looks like you can now easily copy alices."- Akira said looking amused.

"Ok! Sakura I want you to copy 10 alices, important ones, 5 offensive types and five defensive"- Persona ordered her.

"Ai!"- Mikan replied

"Training finishes her".- Persona said and disappeared in his own mysterious darkeness.

After 5 days:

"So Sakura copied any important alices?"- Persona asked her.

"Yes! I have in total 11 alices"- Mikan said and continued

"Mind-reading alice"

"Invisibility alice"

"Healing alice"

"Nature alice"

"Ice alice"

"Fire alice"

"Levitation alice"

"Teleportation alice"

"Curse alice"

"Voice-pheromone alice"

"Lightning alice"

Mikan said looking tremendously pleased.

"Perfect I must say, you have gathered in yourself very good alices!"- Persona remarked.

"And now Sakura today might be the last day of your training but only if you pass a test"- Persona said

"Really?"- Mikan asked but she didn't look that happy.

"What is it?"- Persona asked on seeing her sad expression.

"Well! Its just that it was really very nice training with you though you were pretty rough at times"- Mikan said smiling broadly.

"Whatever!"- Persona said but felt pleased.

"Now I want you to copy my alice and use it on that little bird there"-Persona told her.

"What is your alice?"- Mikan asked innocently.

"Just obey me okay"- Persona said

Without any further hesitation Mikan successfully copied Persona's powers and moved towards the bird.

The bird was inside a cage and Mikan took out the bird gently as to not hurt or frighten it.

She slowly concentrated and used Persona's alice emitting a black light on the bird.

Before she knew it the bird was dead.

"Hey! What the hell happened????"- Mikan cried

She moved her attention on the bird. She turned stone cold.

"The bird…. Why's it not breathing??... Did I just kill it… Oh! No! Persona's alice is of death!... but I didn't want to kill an innocent bird.."- She cried covering her mouth.

"Why!!!!!!!!.."- She cried

She saw that the bird showed no signs of any life..

"_I killed an innocent being__**.."-**_ she thought

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"- Mikan cried as she held the dead body close to her heart.

She couldn't take it..

"_**I'am sorry..I'am sorry……. Noooooooooooooo… why ….**__."-_ Mikan cried her eyes now nothing but drenched in tears.

Suddenly a **bright red sparkling** light came out of Mikan's body and filled the entire forest as it slowly decapitated.

Mikan stared in surprise confused as to what had happened.

She felt something breathing and saw to her joy that the bird had not died **infact** it was breathing and fluttering its wings.

Mikan didn't bother about what had happened she was happy that the bird was alive!!

"_Its alive…its alive… its breathing_.."- She thought

She freed the bird from her clasp and saw it souring high returning to its den.

"**Its' alive**"- she cried out loud smiling and laughing at the same time!

**Persona's POV:**

_I watched how she improved everyday._

"_That child is very good but her powers depend mainly on her emotions."_

"_It will be hard to bring out the Life Ordeal alice especially when she's so young that it might kill her."_

"_I have to think of something quick"_

"_Of coarse!!!!!!! I'll make use of her emotions and use it to bring out that 3__rd__ degree power of hers though I'am not sure if it'll work"._

_Day of Training:_

_As I saw the huge red beam of light penetrate throughout the forest I smiled to myself._

"_She's done it, she succeeded!!!!!!. She's really predictable but she finally used her power and brought back that bird's life."_

"_Congratulations Sakura you passed the test."_

**Reveiws pls!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Understand Me

**Author's Note**: Since I'am new at this I don't really know how to respond to the reviews so I'am just gonna say my thanks now!...Thankyou readers for your reviews.. Even though it wasn't much but I'am happy to know that someone liked what I've written!!! And for those who think that Persona is OOC!! Well you'll soon come to know why..While those who don't like my story well… What the heck! I don't care!!

Bye everyone and Thanks Again…!!!!!

Alice 8: Understand Me

Mikan had been walking down the path covered with Sakura Trees and had been wondering about the incident in the Northern Woods.

_That power.. can it possibly be mine?.. No it can't…. I didn't even practice… but that bird came back to life…_

"God!!!!!!!!" "What the hell happened there??????"- she cried and and suddenly heard a soft chuckle.

Looking behind she saw Akira staring at her..

"What are you doing here?"- Mikan asked him .

"Were you stalking me"- she asked pointing her finger at him then at herself.

"Maybe, maybe not"- Akira answered.

Mikan gave up… _I don't get this guy…_

"So did you see what happened in the Northern Woods?"- Mikan asked him after sometime.

"Yeah!, I'am impressed with your powers Sakura"- Akira remarked

"Since when did I"- Mikan suddenly stopped and frowned.

"Did I really do that?"- She asked him

"Are you dumb or do you act dumb"- Akira asked her

"Just answer the damn question"- Mikan ordered.

"What do you think?"- Akira instead asked.

"Well, that power can't be mine!, I haven't even trained let alone used it once"- Mikan said

"Sakura that definitely was your Life Ordeal alice"- Akira said

"But why is it that my alice is being summoned now?? Why not before?"- She asked him

Millions of questions running through her head!!!...

"I don't know much about your alice because I haven't really seen such tremendous powers but what I do know is that the bird's death greatly affected your emotions and _that_ was when your Life Ordeal alice was summoned out".- Akira told Mikan.

"But why now??"- Mikan said her face puzzled.

"Every alice has a particular timing, year, hour, minute, second when it starts getting developed, maybe your 3rd alice started its development just this year and also I'am pretty sure that's how the school authorities found out now!"- He said

Akira looked at Mikan who was deep in her own thoughts.

_My emotions huh…._

"You know maybe you're right cause the first time I used my nullification alice was when Natsume tried to hurt my friends"- Mikan finally said.

"Jeez!!!!!I really must be an IDIOT!!!"- She said laughing..

Akira looked at her amused as well as confused.

"I don't understand you!"- Akira said

"You're totally different from the rest of the alice users".- He said

"Are you calling me a freak"- Mikan asked suddenly feeling the rise in her temper.

"No!"- He simple replied

"Why do you always smile?"- He asked her changing the topic immediately.

"I smile because I know it helps encourage the people who are close to me and also because I feel that it's the best way to express how optimistic a person can be no matter how hard the situation may be!"- Mikan said putting on her famous smile again.

"You're weird"- Akira said making Mikan laugh again.

_But different and beautiful…._

"Hey wanna go out with me?"- Akira asked

"Um.. I'am sorry I can't Akira"- Mikan said her expression low now.

"Its cool!"- Akira said

After a few seconds he said- "You really like Natsume don't you?"

Mikan blushed red but decided to come clean- "Yeah I do, he understands me and somehow is always there to protect me, even though he teases me but still it somehow energizes me and whenever I 'am around him I feel as though I'am complete!"- She said

Akira saw how brightened her face would become on talking about Natsume..

He smiled and said- "You know I'am glad that Natsume found you! You've changed him a lot"

"Akira! Thankyou…"- Mikan said after sometime.

Little did they know that someone had been watching them but not listening.

**Natsume's POV:**

_Today I'am gonna go and see what they BAKA!'s been up to._

_While walking I heard a chuckling sound coming from somewhere._

_Moving towards where the sound came from I saw to my surprise that Bastard Akira talking to wait!!!!!!!! That's __**Mikan…**_

_I thought she was training… I should've guessed…._

_My head was burning with jealousy ready to blast at that Bastard but this time I controlled it._

_Walking back to the practice sessions I bumped into an all time idiot.. that girl with the permy hair..sheesh!!!!!!!... She irritates me… wait …. I got an idea to teach that BAKA! a lesson for lying to me all along.._

_I got hold of the permy girl and brought her towards the band practice area and started talking even though it surprised everyone and I think I saw a weird look on that freaky inventor's face.._

_HA!..._

**End of POV**

Mikan on reaching the academy quickly changed into a maroon halter top with light blue shorts.

_I guess I can go for practice today.._

_Since I've been so mean and not attended any of the practices I should buy something for each of them… At least Hotaru won't hit me with that BAKA gun of hers._

Merrily she boarded the bus to Central Town counting how much rabbits she had..

_I guess this should do it.._

**After one hour**

**Hotaru's POV:**

_That BAKA….why isn't she coming for band practice.. maybe the training…_

_hmm….. I hope that Hyuuga didn't do anything stupid…._

_Woa!.. Who's that??? Permy?... What the hell… Are they two dating…_

_As I looked at the way that Hyuuga was talking to permy I felt something was wrong… _

**End of POV**

"Hey Hyuuga!"- Hotaru called out.

"What's up with Mikan?"- she asked

"How the hell should I know"- Natsume said and went back talking to Permy.

_Something's happened_- Hotaru thought as she observed Natsume's face.

_Where are you Mikan????_- Hotaru thought now worried

_I hope she doesn't come to know of this otherwise…_Hotaru's thoughts were interrupted by a very familiar voice.

"**HOTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!"-** Mikan cried her arms full of bags.

Everyone looked up including Natsume and found Mikan running towards Hotaru..

"Hey! I'm so sorry that I didn't attend any of the practices!!!"

"There is so much I've got to tell all of you"- she said.

"Mikan there's something you must know"- Hotaru said but it was too late

Mikan was staring behind Hotaru's back

What she saw shocked her.

There right in front of her was Natsume kissing Permy like _**anything.**_

He was clutching hold of her tightly, his face towards Mikan, a smirk playing up his mouth.

"Mikan.."- Hotaru said her voice small

_Damn that Hyuuga!!!!!!-_ Hotaru thought

"I guess this is it!"- Mikan said her voice just a tiny squeak.

"Mikan why weren't you attending any of the practices?"- Ruka came up and asked.

"Like I said!, Persona's been training me very hard"- she replied.

"Oh! Really- came a drawling voice none other than belonging to Natsume who was now looking at Mikan with pure hate.

"Why don't you tell them the really truth instead of lying like a **BITCH**!"- Natsume said

Mikan's eyes widened .

"But..I.."- she stuttered

"Don't even give me that filthy look, I know what you've really been doing"- Natsume said

"Why don't you crawl back to Akira like a slut, yeah that's what you are and will always be, you try to act dumb but I know how your mind works, its nothing bu"-

_**Tttttthhhhhhhhhwwwaacccckkkkkkkkkkkkk**_- came a sound of the slap which Mikan had registered on Natsume's face.

"Be glad that I didn't kill you right now Hyuuga"- she said her head bent low, her eyes covered with her bangs.

"And I thought you understand me!"- Mikan cried and then with a sob she ran away from there leaving everyone in confusion until-

"Foolish! Black Cat! Foolish!"- A faint voice called out belonging to none other than-

"Bastard what are you doing here"- Natsume growled and he was back to his normal behaviour.

"Persona sensei?"- Hotaru said in surprise

"I came here to inform Sakura about her training but since Hyuuga drove her away I'll leave the message to you Ms. Imai"- Persona said

"Ai"- Hotaru said

"Tell Miss Sakura that her training has finished and also congratulate her on her success of completing the test"- Persona said

And then turning towards Natsume- "You know Hyuuga you shouldn't jump to conclusions so fast, you never know what you might lose"

Before Persona could disappear Hotaru came up her eyes cold as usual and asked- "Sensei was Sakura constantly practicing?"

"Yes! Infact she used up almost all her energy that the poor kid hardly had any strength to walk back. But she definitely has worked very hard, continuously she took in all the injuries, the falls but not once did she give up"

"Frankly I'am impressed."- He said and POOF! **Disappeared.**

"Hyuuga!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hotaru took out her BAKA gun and immediately started hitting Natsume with it.

"You bastard what was the need of behaving like that…! I swear if that girl doesn't have that idiotic smile on her face tomorrow I'll make your life a living hell."

"You can't do that to Natsume-kun"- Sumire stepped in.

"And you… Get lost bitch before I become your worst nightmare"- Hotaru said to her glaring so furiously that Sumire hurried away from there.

"That girl was with Akira, I saw it!"- Natsume yelled.

"She was but only for a few minutes and that too it was purely innocent"- came Akira's voice

"You're a jerk Hyuuga, that girl really cares for you but all that you did was break her heart!"- He said

"Get out of here!"- Natsume yelled for even he was very angry.

Akira didn't notice but instead picked up the bags lying on the ground and gave them to Hotaru.

"I guess she brought these for you all"- Akira said and walked away.

"Is that why you just did that Natsume"- Ruka came up and asked.

Natsume didn't answer his head bent low with guilt.

"For the first time I'am actually ashamed of calling u my friend, how could you do that to Mikan"- Ruka said

"Hyuuga you better go settle things with her otherwise I'll wring that neck of yours so bad that you won't even be able to look at yourself ever again!"- Hotaru said her voice now in tremors.

**In room 12:**

Mikan had cried really hard and nearly soaked the bed but she decided she would not lose to him.

_Let him date whoever he wants… I don't care…_

Suddenly the door opened and in stepped Natsume ….

Mikan had already started packing her clothes(you didn't think she would stay with him did u?)

"What are you doing"- Natsume asked his gaze fixed upon the suitcase.

"Leaving of coarse, I have had enough Natsume, too many times you hurt me, I endured it but now its enough.."

Natsume caught hold of her wrists-" I'am sorry, I'am sorry, I'am sorry, I'am sorry..I'll say that a million times but I won't let you go!"- he said firmly

"Oh! Really, sorry for what huh, for shouting at me, for calling me a bitch, for calling me a slut wait how about treating me like nothing."

"I'am just sorry Mikan! I didn't know what happened and I did the wrong thing but I swear I can't lose you."

"Lose me! Since when was I even important to you Natsume? You have no idea the pain I've gone through, the least you could have shown was some patience dammit!"

"I got jealous and I"- Natsume was cut off when-

"You(sob)..just(sob)..think about.. yoursself(sob)..did you..even..bb(sob)..bother to ask why?. (sob).. (sob).. (sob)..."

"I"-Natsume tried but Mikan had already started crying.

He couldn't control his emotions for too long so he did what he thought he ought to do.

Bringing Mikan close to him he locked his lips against hers and caught hold of her..

_Maybe this will soothe her down.._

But Mikan pushed him away her tears still dripping from her eyes.

"You think by kissing me everything will be okay"- she yelled raising her voice!

"I can't believe I was stupid enough to believe that I was in love with you"- she cried and fell down crying bitterly.

"And you were right because I'am in love with you too!"- Natsume said his voice was shaking because he didn't want to lose her.

"I'am sorry for what I did and I'am sorry for not asking you first but I got jealous… I love you so much that seeing you with another guy makes my blood boil.."

"I just don't want to lose you Mikan!"- Natsume cried..

Mikan had been intently listening to him..

_So he loves me… BAKA…._

She started smiling and gripped Natsume's hands.

"Idiot! Why couldn't you just have told me that before!"- Mikan cried but they were tears of joy not sorrow!.

"I love you too and I don't want to lose you"- Mikan said

Natsume smirked but it was more a smile than a smirk..

"I love you!!!"- He said before embracing her into his arms…

**What happens next is hard to describe because there are some moments of life which are better left unsaid!...**

All that I can say is**SWEET BLISS!**


	9. And so it begins

Alice 9: And so it Begins

Life at the academy had turned out quite cheerful for our lovely brunette.

She and Natsume were now officially a couple and were currently dating.

No one dared to break the two apart for they knew that they were the perfect couple and deserved one another..

Mikan's fanboys never attempted to even start a fight with the Kuro Neko while Natsume's fangirls though they were jealous and envious of Mikan also soon realized that she was quite powerful and skilled… Anyways they couldn't help but be nice to the brunette who always treated them with great friendliness…That's how **Mikan** was!

Everything would have turned out alright until a very particular incident.

It happened 4 days before the concert.

Mikan and Natsume were as usual resting peacefully at their favourite spot The Sakura Tree when they felt a slight breeze brushing past them.

"Where are you Persona?"- Natsume asked suddenly climbing down.

"You have a mission" – Persona said coming out of the shadows looking at Natsume who just gave a disgusted look.

"And you too Sakura"- Persona added.

"You both have to retrieve a certain black document which belongs to the AAO, the place where you will that document is located near the sea port in Central Town"- he said

"You Sakura will have a codename, it will be White Devil"-Persona said and presented her with a bracelet and a mask (well it didn't actually cover her entire face only her eyes! It was in the shape of Sakura petals carved very minutely and carefully)

"The bracelet will help you keep control of your powers"- Persona informed her.

Mikan immediately put it on.

Handing them the map of the location Persona vanished like usual while Mikan and Natsume went back to their usual work…..

**At about 7:30**

Mikan and Natsume reached the sea port in Central Town taking each step carefully and cautiously.

They hid behind a bunch of trees and took a glance towards their destination.

Everything was pitch black…

"There might be some AAO guards there"- Natsume said.

"You stay here while I go ahead and check out the surrounding"- he said

As he stood up to move he was stopped by Mikan..

**Mikan's POV:**

_I felt uneasy once we reached the port.. Something was wrong I felt it.._

_I stopped Natsume and told him to let me go first._

_I knew he wasn't going to allow that but somehow I managed to persuade him in the end._

_I moved ahead slowly such that no sound could be formed of my footsteps.._

_I suddenly stopped sensing that familiar feeling.. _

_I felt my body stiffen.. My mind somehow forbid me to move ahead._

_I had to know what was wrong. Creating a fireball in my hand I threw it forward and saw it disappear at some distance._

_Of coarse an __**alice barrier**__.. I quickly used my invisible alice and moved forward._

_I halted at some distance, concentrating hard and was successfully able to nullify the barrier._

_I moved ahead still invisible in sight and came towards a barn._

_I checked everywhere and saw 2 AAO guards nearby._

_Alright now to bring Natsume here..I thought_

_I made use of my mind-reading alice and tried to contact Natsume.._

_Comeon Natsume reply…_

Mikan?... I heard someone say in my mind..

_Natsume are you there.._

Huh!..hey.. what .. how.. where are you Mikan_- I heard Natsume say._

_Dummy I'am communicating to you through my mind-reading alice and you can't see me cause I'am invisible, now listen carefully when I say __GO__ then make a move but when I say __STOP__then hide okay.._

Jeez I can't believe I have to take orders from a girl_- Natsume drawled.._

_Just listen to me okay- I said to him. _

Fine_- he said._

_Okay now Go…. Stop….. Go….. Stop… Go, no wait Stop... Okay Go._

_I looked behind to see where he was and found to my surprise that he was standing right next to me but couldn't see me.  
_

_I caught hold of his arm and suddenly he started to disappear.._

What the_ – Natsume exclaimed._

_Natsume calm down… Its me Mikan.. I'am holding your hand so that you can become invisible too._

**End of POV**

Mikan's action irritated Natsume and he said- "Sheesh! Whatever pantyhose girl."

"Hey!"- Mikan yelled and unfortunately lost concentration thus they both suddenly became visible.

They heard alarms going off instantly and found to their dismay that they had been spotted.

Mikan's POV:

_Looking ahead I saw a number of AAO members running towards us._

"Gr8! Now look what you've done"- Natsume said.

I merely smirked and said- "Get ready to kick some ass Natsume."

_I saw that we both were surrounded._

_Three of the members came lunging at me._

_Using my Levitation alice I flew in the air. _

_I found a number of bullets being shot at me but easily dodged them._

_Using my Nature alice huge veins popped out of the ground and the men got caught in it._

_As I came down I saw 6 men ready to hurl themselves on me._

_Wait 6! Darn it… Doppelganger alice!_

_I made myself invisible, creating invisible fireballs I kept throwing them at the men.._

_Take that you morons! … 3 got hit..I created ice crystals and threw them towards those morons.._

_Each got hit fortunately when I heard a crashing sound…I saw a tree being thrown towards me.. Luckily I dodged it in time and found myself face to face with a man having the levitation alice._

_I flew in the air completely surprising him but suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and fell to the ground. _

"Had enough little kitty!"-One of the men said

What!.. I saw two men both in the air but wait one of them was holding an alice stone..

Cheap trick..

_Again making use of my Nature alice I brought out huge veins which caught only one man while the other just vanished._

_Ouch! I felt the pain again and found myself being thrown aside… What the.. Again someone attacked me and I fell the other side._

_From where is this guy attacking me.._

_I at once created a Nullification barrier around myself._

_The minute my opponent attacked I saw him.. Oh! The invisible alice huh?_

_The man looked in confusion.. Out of panic I used the death alice instead of the curse and threw a ball of black light at the man. It hit him right at the heart and he was dead within seconds. _

_I was about to heal myself when I heard a piercing screech!_

_Natsume! I realized and looked behind to find Natsume on the ground.. soaked in blood!_

_I ran towards him.._

_Natsume- I screamed._

_Natsume heard Mikan scream.._

"Don't come near me Mikan"- Natsume cried

_The man standing before him was laughing. He had the alice to control blood inside a person's body._

_I felt my temper rising and threw a ball of fire at that man._

_Not paying any heed to Natsume, I created a nullification barrier around us._

_The man had somehow dodged my fireball but my barrier threw him apart._

_I quickly turned back to Natsume._

_Using my healing alice I was able to heal his wounds but he remained unconscious._

_Just when I thought everything was going to be all right I heard someone clapping.._

**CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP!-** _came the sound._

_I looked in front to find myself facing a man having red hair and purplish orbs, his face full of hatred._

_**REO**__!- I thought instantly._

_I saw that he was holding a black document.._

"Well, well, well! Is that the black cat with his girlfriend."- he said

_I stood up and without warning used my lightening alice towards him_.

_I had expected it to crash on Reo but he suddenly flew in the air._

_Alice stones I suspected._

_I had meant to do the same when I found that I couldn't use my alice._

_What the- I cried and saw to my dismay that 5 more AAO members were behind me._

_One of them had created an alice barrier around me._

_I smirked and nullified the barrier the blue light coming out of me._

_At once I used my invisible alice.._

_I created an ice dagger and pierced it towards one of the mens' heart._

_My invisible alice vanished and the minute I appeared the rest attacked me at the same time. Damn! I wasn't ready…_

_A circle of fire surrounded me and I looked back to find Natsume smirking._

"4 guys attacking one girl! Shame on you."- he said

_Making use of my levitation alice I soared into the air and hit out at each man with my the death alice and found that the men were dead._

_Natsume suddenly oozed out blood and the fire disappeared. _

_That blood contolling man had become cautious again._

_I threw a curse at him but he dodged and then found myself drained completely._

_Shit!.. I said as blood came out of my wounds._

_He's using his alice on me.._

"Little Girl! You can't defeat me"- the man said.

_I guessed I could take just one shot of using my nullification alice since it drained a lot of energy._

_Concentrating hard I created the sphere containing my alice and threw it at the man._

_The man lost control of his alice inorder to escape my sphere.._

_I took the opportunity of being free from his alice and used my death alice at him._

_The minute it hit him I heard a gun shot. The man was dead but-_

_Natsume!.. I saw Reo holding his gun towards Natsume's face.._

"You bastard!"-_ I cried and ran towards him._

_He hit at me but I dodged and immediately threw a fireball at him._

_He dodged too._

_Great!... I thought..Now what..My energy was decreasing I realized._

_Wait! I decided to use my voice pheromone alice on him much though I detested it._

_Reo was staring at me noting every thing about me._

_I ripped of my mask and on seeing my face Reo's turned into shock.._

"You're… that person…How.."-He stuttered

"**Throw the gun away"**- _I said my voice husky.._

"**Throw the gun away"**- _I repeated_.

"**Throw the gun away Reo"**- _I said_

_Reo got affected by my alice and threw the gun away._

_I quickly used my lightening alice on him throwing him in the air._

_I caught the black document but saw that Reo's body had been stopped in mid- air._

_I looked about for the source and found myself staring at a woman.._

_She had a hood on, her dress the color of timber._

_She came towards me.._

_I noted she had brown hair that fell till her shoulders and as I looked in to her eyes I was __**SHOCKED!**_

_It was like amber orbs staring at amber orbs._

_She looked at me a puzzled look on her face._

_Suddenly her expression changed..more a look of shock._

_I realized Natsume was hurt and quickly used my healing alice on him._

_I had the file and all I needed to do was teleport myself out of there but my attention was greatly attracted to the woman._

_She came closer.. I created a nullification barrier around Natsume and me._

She gave a smile and said- "What's your name little one?"

"Sakura Mikan, who are you"- I asked

"You should get out of here or that boy might die"- the Woman said pointing at Natsume

_My eyes widened but before I teleported my self I tried my mind reading alice on her._

_What I heard shattered me_- _**"I'am your mother".**_

_That was all I could remember when I reached the Northern Woods._

_Before I fainted I saw a darkt figure walking towards us and then everything went black_!

**Back at the SeaPort!**

_That girl- Yuka thought_

_She produced a smile on her voice!_

"_And so it begins, I'll be looking forward to meeting you again __**Sakura Mikannnnn**__….. _


	10. Why Mother?

Alice 10: Why Mother?

Mikan opened her eyes and saw a background of white all around her.

She saw herself in bed in one of the hospital rooms.

The first thought that came to her mind was-

"NATSUME!!!!!!!!!"- she cried.

"Hey calm down"- Hotaru came up and said.

"Hotaru!! Where's Natsume?"- Mikan asked ready to get out of the bed.

Hotaru sighed and used her Baka gun on her.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

"Natsume is fine"- she said.

Persona found both of you fainted in the Northern Woods.

Natsume had no injuries while you had a million..

"Why didn't you use your healing alice?"- Hotaru asked looking angry.

"I used it on Natsume, twice"- Mikan said thinking about what had happened during the mission.

She felt a slight breeze brush past her..

"Persona I know you're there"- Mikan said

Persona didn't react but walked towards her- "What happened in the mission Sakura?"- He asked her.

Mikan started giving details on all that had happened during the mission.

When she came to the part of meeting the woman, she saw the sudden change in Persona's face.

"What did she ask?"- Persona asked her.

"My name"- Mikan said.

"She's my mother isn't she?"- Mikan suddenly asked looking directly at Persona

"Mikan?"- Hotaru had become speechless on hearing this.

Persona got up ignoring Mikan's question but was suddenly stopped by a barrier.

"**Answer my question**"- Mikan said her voice becoming dangerous suddenly.

"Follow me then"- Persona said.

Mikan and Persona soon reached the teacher's room where Narumi was present.

"Mikan-chan"- Narumi exclaimed

"Are you feeling well?"- he asked

"Narumi she found out"- Persona said

Narumi gave him a puzzled look.

"She met Yuka in the mission"- he said

On hearing this his eyes widened.

"Is that my mother's name?"- Mikan asked.

After giving a long sigh Narumi said-

"What I'am going to tell you Mikan, you must not take it in the wrong manner!

Azumi Yuka, your mother was a student in this academy. She fell in love with Shiro, your father"- Narumi said his voice sounding bitter.

"Shiro had the nullification alice and Yuka the stealing alice, everything was going fine until.."- Narumi paused

"What happened"- Mikan asked.

"Your father was sent on missions and one day he didn't return. Many people were sent and they found your father, he was dead, they found his dead body."- he said his voice more in whispers.

Mikan felt a pang of pain in her heart..

_My father.. dead.._

"Your mother blamed the academy for his death and inculcated a feeling of hate for this academy", she left the academy and created an organization called the AAO- Anti-Alice Organization.- Narumi said

"My mother created the AAO"- Mikan said

_The very organization who nearly took Natsume away- Mikan thought_

"But why did she have to leave me, all this time she could have"-

Persona cut her off-

"Your mother didn't want you to be in this academy neither did she want you to join the AAO, thus she cut off every connection with you. She just didn't want you to lead the same kind of life Shiro did"- he said

"Mikan I know this is hard for you but"-Narumi said

"But what?"- Mikan said her eyes filling with tears.

_Why Mother….!_

"Listen kid! I don't care about your feelings the main reason you are being told now is because Yuka's coming to get you!"- Persona said

"Huh?"- Mikan said.

"Now that she knows you are in the academy she will try to lure you to join her organization."

"But I thought she didn't want me too!"- Mikan cried.

"You don't get it do you"- Persona said

"Your mother knew what you were capable of, the powers that you possess.

Heck! As the years go by if your alices get developed then you might become the most powerful alice-user not just in this academy but the entire world, your mother hid you away because she didn't want people to come to know of this!"- Persona said nearly out of breathe.

"No one had expected you to meet Hotaru and follow her up till here"- Narumi said.

"Your mother's hatred for this academy is so great that she can't take the fact of losing against us. You being in this academy simply decreases her chances of taking over the academy and destroying it"- Persona said and stated

"In simple words she'll rather have you with her than here. So she's gonna attack the academy sooner or later".

"Frankly I don't give a damn about you but considering the situation our academy is in, now that Yuka knows you're here I'am going to ask you directly, Are u with this academy or are you with your mother"- Persona asked his eyes piercing through her.

"If you're thinking that being with your mother will stop her from attacking this academy then you're wrong because she'll use you as the ULTIMATE WEAPON to fight against us, your own teachers, your own friends!"- he said.

"But if you stay with us then that means one thing only"-

"I'll have to fight against her right?"- Mikan asked her voice quiet.

"Yes"- Narumi said.

"What ever decision I take someone will end up getting hurt all because of me"- Mikan said as she moved towards the window.

She saw Natsume resting on the Sakura Tree

_Natsume…_

"Why does it always have to be me?"- Mikan whispered.

"Because only you can defeat Yuka"- Persona said as he stood behind her.

"To protect the people you love you have no choice"- He said.

"So what's your decision little one"-Persona asked after sometime..

"Of coarse I'am with the academy, you nuts or what!"- Mikan screamed

"Hm…you better not back out on that"- Persona said.

"Hey Sensei, how did my Father die?"- Mikan asked

"Your father didn't just die, he was murdered"- Persona said

"Who?"- Mikan asked her voice dwelling up in anger.

"**REO**!"-Narumi said

"What! But he's in the organization, how!"- Mikan couldn't get it right.

"The academy tried to persuade your mother but she just wouldn't listen"- Narumi said his voice depicting some sadness.

"What was in that document?"- Mikan asked

"That document consisted of the names and locations of people possessing the Dangerous Abilities Type of Alice. Your mother is planning to build an army and finally render attack on this academy but now you're here I'am sure we don't really have a problem."

"Don't think your mother hasn't taken any lives because she has.."- Persona said

"Well, you have too"- Mikan cried.

"I know but for reasons"- He said and started to leave the room when he stopped and turned.

"Hey kid! If Hyuuga would have died during a mission would you've blamed the academy?"- Persona asked

Mikan felt her heart stop

_The very thought of Natsume dying shattered her to pieces..But I know!_

She heard a smirk

"I guessed right"- Persona said

"No, I would never blame the academy for anyone's death."- she suddenly said.

Persona stopped on hearing this.

"And why is that?"- He asked

"Even though Natsume hates doing missions but I know he does them to protect those he cares for in this academy, his friends, the teachers. ME!..."

"And anyways do you think I would let him die that easily sensei, every step he takes I'll be there with him. I'll be present to witness everything that happens to him.. So you don't have to worry, I won't betray you!"- She replied with a smirk

Persona gave a shrug and walked away but in his mind---- "Thank you Sakura"

Mikan tore down the stairs looking for Natsume….

She suddenly bumped into someone-

"Watch where you're going"- Natsume said.

"Natsume"- Mikan whispered.

Natsume looked closely at her and saw that something was wrong with her.

"What happened?"- He asked her.

"Natsume…..! Did you know about my mother?"- Mikan asked him.

_Oh!... So that's what must've happened.._

"Yeah I do… So what did you decide?"- he asked her

"I'am staying of coarse, who's gonna make u smile huh?"- Mikan said immediately putting on her wide & bright smile.

"Hn!"- Natsume smirked.

Suddenly Ruka came running towards them " Hey how about keeping a certain theme for the concert, like a costume kinda theme"-he said.

"Sounds cool to me Ruka"- Mikan said

Ruka looked at Natsume who gave a nod of approval.

"So what are you going to be bunny-boy"- Hotaru came up and asked.

"Well I was thinking of becoming Naruto, you know that famous manga!"- Ruka said slightly blushing.

"Natsume should dress up as Sasuke"- Mikan said

"You read manga's?"- Natsume asked surprised.

"Yeah she does cause she can't understand anything from the girly magazines Anna presented her with".- Hotaru said

"Why you!"- Mikan cried.

"You know Sasuke would suit you Natsume!"- Ruka answered.

"Whatever"- Natsume replied.

"What about you Hotaru?"- Mikan asked

"Maybe Saya from the manga Blood+"- she replied

" A vampire huh, suits you"- Mikan said.

"What about you Mikan"- Hotaru asked her.

"POLKA-DOTTED FREAKK", would suit her"- Natsume replied.

"Grr……..rrrrrrr..Natsume!!!!!!!!"- Mikan shouted.

"How about Sakura from Naruto manga?"- Ruka suggested.

"She needs a big forehead for that"- Natsume replied.

"Don't you insult her character or I'am gonna"- Mikan complained…!

"Mikan maybe you should be sailormoon"- Hotaru replied

"Ewwwwwwww…….no way"- Mikan said swinging her head to her sides.

"Now who's being insulting huh?"- Natsume smirked at her.

"I know maybe she can be Meika from the manga series "CURIOUS PLAY"( sorry don't know the Japanese name!)"- Ruka said

"Oh! The girl who has to become the priestress of that Phoenix Suzku!"- Mikan said

"Cool! I love her dress..I.. mean uniform…Still its cool!"- Mikan said..

"Well then its settled isn't it?"- Hotaru said

"Mikan- Meika

Natsume- Sasuke

Ruka- Naruto

Me- Saya"- Hotaru said a list in her hands.

"All right lets go to Central town for shopping!"- Mikan exclaimed with excitement

"Tsk!"- Natsume thought..

_**BAKA!**_

**Cmon!!! Reviews please!!!!**


	11. A Sudden Assault

Alice 11: A Sudden Assault

(Oh! the Japanese name of CURIOUS PLAY is-"**Fushigi Yuugi"! &**

I spelt Mikan's costume character wrong, Its actually **Miaka Yūki** the Priestess of Suzaku!!!).

**Really wanna say thanks to helltishgurl !!!!**

The day of the concert finally arrived.

Everyone was extremely excited because the band consisted of members who were like so totally POPULAR!!!!! & HOT!!!!!!!!!!!!...

After long hours of searching our dear brunette was finally able to purchase her costume actually **UNIFORM**…

When she came out of her room everyone just stared at her in utter admiration..

She looked absolutely amazing…

She had on a brown plaited mini- skirt and a brown blazer(coat) with a white tunic inside. Her hair which fell a little above her waist shone like the moonlight, looking so silky that one wanted to slide their fingers through it. She had dispatched the simple white socks and shoes, instead had put on brown leather boots. Somehow the whole outfit fitted her always smiling face!!, especially since she had chocolate colored hair and amber orbs.

"MIKAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You look so CUTE!!!"- Anna exclaimed.

"Drop- dead Gorgeous you mean"- said Konoko

"You know you look like a 16 year old not 14!"- Koko said giving her a wide grin.

Koko who was also part of the band had decided to dress up as **Tyson** from the anime **BEYBLADE**( I love it!!!). He looked really very arrogant which was unlike his real personality.

Mikan blushed on hearing this.

"Well I'am gonna be 15 in a couple of days"(I changed her bday Sorry!!!).

Everyone was crowding around her even Sumire!!

"Mikan how come you look so beautiful even without any make-up"- she asked curiously.

"Well"- Mikan was about to reply when-

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

"Hey! Don't suffocate her before the concert"- came a cold voice

"Hotaru you look so cool!"-Mikan said

Yeah! Hotaru did look cool!. Her dress complimented her perfect figure and short black hair. She had put on red contact lenses to look vampirish!.

She had on a simple black mini skirt and white shirt with a black tie.

Even though her expression was cold but it depicted beauty.

"Well"- she said looking carefully at Mikan

_I feel proud of that BAKA! Always she looks pretty and innocent!_

"You know that dress doesn't suit you"- she said after sometime.

Everyone fell down anime style

"Geez, is that something you say to your best friend"- Mikan said her voice sounding really sad.

Hotaru just gave a smirk and said- "But you look nice!"

Mikan immediately brightened up on hearing this.

They suddenly heard a loud scream!!!

"Natsume-kun!!!!!!! You look soooooo KAWAI!!!!"

"Ruka-Pyon plssssssssssss make me your DATE!!!!!!!"

"I love you Natsume-Kun!!!!! Ruka-Pyon you are gorgeous."

Mikan and the rest looked over to find Natsume and Ruka running towards them bombarded with fangirls.

Sighing Mikan quickly composed a barrier between them.

"Thanks Mikan"- Ruka replied panting.

As he looked up he blushed on seeing Hotaru.

"You look beautiful Imai"- Ruka said.

"You too Mikan".

Natsume was just staring at Mikan as though he was looking at an angel…

_Damn… How does she always manage to look..look…. JUST PERFECT!.._

The two girls were also observing the boy's costumes.

Ruka had on Naruto's orange and black outfit with a band on his forehead looking seriously very cute.

Natsume had worn Sasuke's Blue and White outfit and looked handsome as ever.

The only difference was his hairstyle. He had refused outright to put on gel!

"You guys look cute too"- Mikan said.

"Tch!"- Natsume gave as his reply.

"Boys aren't cute polka!"

"Hey!"- Hotaru butt in.

"Lets practice one last time and get out of here since Mikan's barrier won't stand for long".

As everyone started moving Mikan suddenly stopped.

"What happened?"- Ruka asked.

Mikan's expression was nervous as well as troubled.

"I..can't ..d..dd..do..it"- she stuttered.

"I feel something is wrong"

"Mikan don't be nervous cause even if you fall down and embarrass yourself there'll be guys who would die to catch hold of you so you won't really get hurt"- Hotaru said with a slight glint in her voice.

"No! Its not the darn concert, I feel as though something bad is gonna happen, I just feel it…Something's not right"- she said her expression falling

All three looked at each other..

**FLASHBACK:**

"_The academy is in danger because the AAO will attack soon, I feel that maybe they will render attack today since everyone will be unaware and not ready!"_

"_Imai"- Persona said_

"_I want you to immediately gather up all your seniors and get them ready for any sort of attack. You will be present in the Elementary Section of this academy."_

_Hotaru gave a nod._

"_You Nogi"- Persona said pointing at Ruka._

"_You along with your classmates will be seated in the Middle- School branch._

_Gather and inform all the students except Sakura."_

_Ruka also gave a slight nod._

_Persona then turned his attention towards Natsume._

"_You will fight along with the Dangerous Abilities Students in the concert area."_

_Natsume didn't answer but simply gave a "hn" as a answer._

"_Most important you must protect Sakura, prevent her from fighting with any AAO member, she needs to save her strength for the real fight"- Persona said._

"_Sensei, is that why the elementary students aren't allowed to attend the concert"- Ruka asked._

"_Yes! Even though I'm not sure of the attack but its always better to be ready"_

"_You are dismissed!"- He said._

**End of FLASHBACK**

"Don't worry, we'll protect you"- Natsume said looking at Mikan with great concern.

"Thank you"- Mikan said and returned to her pumpy attitude putting on that famous smile of hers!.

**THE CONCERT: **

"**WELCOME GUYS AND GALS!"**- A blue haired guy with a star tattoo on his cheek cried out to the croud…

"I Tsubasa Andou will be your host for tonight's concert! Are you ready to rock your asses off!!!!"- he cried again.

"**YAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY"**- shouted the croud.

"Fine then!!!!!!!!! But I'am warning you might suffer from HANGOVERS!!!!!"- He said.

"_Sheesh! Why'd I ever agree to get that FREAK! On the stage_"- Natsume thought.

The band was all ready to take over the stage nervous as well as excited.

Mikan tried shaking off her worries..

_I'm gonna enjoy this.._

"All right then be ready to welcome our very own Hot- shot! Band " CRIMSON ABYSS"-he yelled.

The croud loudly cheered but their cheers were deafened by an even more loud sound.

BOOM!! BOOM!! BOOM!! BOOM!! BOOM!! BOOM!! BOOM!! BOOM!! BOOM!!

Suddenly the stage was filled with a number of men.. They kicked poor Tsubasa off the stage. The croud started screaming confused.

"_Whats happening????"-_ Mikan thought

Her question was soon answered.

"**NICE TO SEE YOU ALL FELLOW ALICE STUDENTS**!"- came a ringing voice.

Mikan recognized that voice. She ran towards the stage.

Natsume saw her dash out and ran after her.

"REO!"- Mikan screamed.

"Ah!!!, Is that Sakura Mikan I hear?"- Reo answered.

As he looked at her he laughed.

ALLRIGHT! Now the crowd was surprised + confused!

"**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE**?"- Mikan yelled.

She could feel her anger rising as she looked at Reo..

_This …. This..THIS! was the man who had murdered her father..!_

_I'am gonna kill him right here right now!_

"Don't you think it's a little too late to ask that Little girl?"- Reo said still smiling.

"Your precious academy is under attack by the AAO!"

**Now**! The crowd became hyper. They immediately started running around.

THAT'S WHEN THE FIGHT STARTED!

The AAO members started fighting and using their alices at once on the students.

Mikan's POV:

_I felt my blood boil as I saw him._

"_I'am gonna kill you BASTARD!"- I cried._

_I ran towards him but was pulled back._

"_Huh?"_

"_You will not fight him because I will!"- Natsume said_

"_He killed my father, I want my revenge, let go off me!"_

"_No! I'll do it and threw me aside as he went up towards Reo."_

_I was about to follow when I heard a shriek._

_Turning around I saw five men 5!!!! MEN FOR CHRIST'S SAKE attacking none other than AOI!_

_I ran towards that direction. Okay now my anger was out of control._

_I sent a flying kick towards one of the men._

_It hit him but I was attacked by the others._

_I hit out at them shoving fireballs all around.._

_Punching one guy in the face and kicking the other I was able to save Aoi._

"_What the hell are you doing here?"- I asked her._

"_Its Youchi"!, she cried_

"_Where is he"?- I asked her._

"_In the elementary garden"- she replied._

_I took hold of her and teleported myself instantly._

_As I reached the elementary section I looked around but saw that no one was there._

"_Aoi"?-I said looking confused._

"_I'am here"!- came a strange voice behind me._

_Turning I saw a girl with blonde hair and green eyes looking at me._

"_Who are you?"_

"_Are you dumb!"- the girl replied rolling her eyes at me._

_Suddenly the girl changed her shape into a snake then a dog and then Hotaru!_

_She moved towards me._

_I stepped back.. SHAPE SHIFTER!.. should've known._

_She suddenly turned in to Natsume_

"_You will die!"- she said maliciously._

_I stared at her._

_Suddenly she raised her hand meaning to attack but I dodged and kicked her from beneath._

_She jumped and changed her shape into Yuka_

"_You can't kill mommy Mikan!"- she said._

_That does it!- I thought._

_Suddenly a circle of fire surrounded her._

_She screamed and shape shifted into an eagle about to fly away._

_But I wasn't going to let her escape that __**EASILY!**_

_I created a barrier of ELECTRICITY! around her..As soon as she tried to escape her body got electrified.._

_TOAST! _

_Huh! Take that…._

_I didn't get time to scan my surroundings when I heard a scream!_

_I knew that voice._

_It came from within the elementary grounds. Running as fast I could I reached the grounds to find the place in utter chaos! Everywhere people were fighting._

_**HOTARU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!,**__ She was being attacked by the AAO members._

_Her Baka Gun was taken away from her.._

"**GET AWAY FROM HER! YOU FILTHY BASTARDS!"**_- I screamed_

_Huge roots sprouted out of the grounds the men getting entangled in it._

_One of them came at me with a knife…_

_I kicked at his hands, the knife flying out of his control. I caught hold of the knife swiftly counterattacking him!._

_I ran towards Hotaru who was badly injured. I used my healing alice on her and created a Nullification barrier around her._

_I looked around and spotted one of my seniors Tsubasa fighting like the rest._

_Shit! He was gonna be stabbed from behind._

_Creating an Ice Dagger in my hand I threw it accurately at the man. It hit him directly in the head._

_I caught sight of Tono another senior… 3 men attacked him at the same time but he dodged and hit back. Woah!! His reflexes were good!... _

_BUT OH GR8!!!!!!!!!!_

_ A man who had the earth alice suddenly started throwing huge crater like rocks at Tono.. _

_Bloody hell why isn't he moving._

_I immediately created a nullification barrier before him and the rocks disappeared._

_Tono turned around and saw me… He was about to say something but fainted as a rock hit him hard on the head._

_I flew in the air angry at what had just happened.._

_The AAO man wasn't going to back out. Creating a huge mountain he continuously threw huge rocks at me_

_I ducked and using my levitation alice stopped those flying rocks._

_I threw them back at him. He jumped and lunged forward. He fell on me and pushed me to the ground.. You ASSHOLE!!!!!!!, he was heavy!!!!!! I levitatated him in the air and threw him against a tree…He got up dusting off the dirt but before he could take the next step, I picked up a gun and shot him.._

_Take a taste of your own medicine… I replied smirking.._

_I quickly healed Tono who just stared at me.._

_My troubles weren't gone yet as I was suddenly lifted in the air!_

_Hey!_

_A wave of wind swept past me throwing me aside!_

_Damn you! I looked ahead and found myself facing a guy having green hair and blue eyes. _

_He was smiling at me but it wasn't pleasant._

_Lifting his hands again he raised me in the air & before he could attack I nullified his alice.. BIG MISTAKE! I fell to the ground and before I could get back to my senses the boy sent a ripple of strong wind towards me._

_I created a wall of fire! SHIT!!!!!! I cursed my stupidity.._

_The fire got blown away but I jumped landing behind him, Without any hesitation_

_I threw my death curse at him._

_It hit him and he was knocked off….THINK YOU CAN WIN HUH?!_

"_Mikan look out!"- I heard someone scream._

_Too late as I looked in front an enormous man HECK! Huge man was about to fall on top of me! It was too late!!!!_

_SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!- I cursed myself._

_Suddenly a huge lion attacked the man and sent him flying towards the other side._

_"Why don't you pick someone your own size buster!"_

_"RUKA!"-I cried._

"_Mikan where's Hotaru?"- He asked._

_Looking back I saw that Hotaru was conscious again. I released the barrier and Ruka went straight running towards her._

_Trusting Ruka to care of Hotaru I looked at the havoc being caused…_

_I saw to my dismay that we were getting outnumbered… One after another AAO members were filling the ground. I couldn't take it! Everyone was fighting…_

_Getting hurt!!!!!!!!!!!!! ALL BECAUSE OF ME!_

"_STOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPP ITTTTTTTTTTTTTT!"- I screamed my eyes closed.  
_

_The sudden silence caused my eyelids to open.  
_

_Everyone was staring at me.. They had stopped fighting.. I realized I had used my Voice Pheromone alice subconsciously.. An idea came into my mind._

_I rose in the air and making use of my voice pheromone alice boomed ahead!_

"_ALL AAO MEMBERS EVACUTE! LEAVE AND SURRENDER THIS PLACE!"_

"_ALL AAO MEMBERS LEAVE NOW! SURRENDER!!!! __**NOW**__!"_

_It worked as I saw all the AAO members present there leave the grounds, rushing out of the Alice Gates._

_I quickly made a Nullification Barrier… GOOD!_

_As I came down someone gave me a slap on the head._

"_Hey!!!"_

"_Why are you using your alice you freakin moron!"- Hotaru yelled out at me._

"_You should be saving up for fighting later on!"_

_Everyone had surrounded me but I didn't listen._

_Before anyone could say anything I teleported myself to the Middle School Branch._

_**Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!**_

_I looked around and found that my classmates were fighting._

_Anna and Nonoko screamed loudly which caught my attention._

_A man was holding a gun towards then ready to shoot._

'_NOT WHEN I'AM ALIVE!'_

_I slashed a bolt of lightening on the man startling the hell out of my two classmates._

"_Mi..kkka…nn"- they both stuttered._

_Suddenly a bullet zipped past my arm._

"_Ahhh!!!!!!!!"- I cried clutching the injured area._

"_Why You!"_

_I turned around to face my opponent but I couldn't see him/her!_

_Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and then my knees were hit which made me fall all of a sudden!_

_What was happening to me??? I could feel my attacks but where was my attacker._

_I created a barrier and saw a man trying to attack me from every corner_

_RIGHT1 LEFT! UP! DOWN, his movements so fast I could hardly spot him._

_THAT'S IT! The speed alice…._

_I took my opportunity and used my newly acquired alice the Blood Control Alice._

_Focusing on my target I saw him suddenly stop and fall to the ground blood coming out of his mouth… Swift as lightening I threw a fireball at him._

_A scream lifted in the air…_

_Hey I know that voice!_

_I turned towards the other side only to witness Permy getting tortured by another AAO_

_member who had some sort of green liquid in his hands._

_**POISON!**_

_He threw it at Permy who raised her hands as to shield herself._

_I nullified the man's attack._

_Somehow my attack threw him off guard.._

"_NO ONE OTHER THAN ME CAN HARM HER! YOU GOT THAT YOU ASSHOLE!"_

_The man got up looking angry and started hitting what looked like poison bullets at me._

_I dodged it and instead threw a curse at him._

_He ducked and threw some of his poison at me._

_I froze the poison and kicked it at the man. It hit him in the stomach._

_I threw a fireball at him which melted the poison and entered his body._

_Sumire was still trembling… But I ignored her._

"_Tttt..hhhhaaaannkyouuuu.. Mikan"- she said_

_I smiled when a huge explosion took place near me.._

_I threw Permy on the other side looking up at my opponent._

_What!!!!!!!!! I couldn't believe it._

_It was none other than AKIRA!_

"_Why you BLOODY BASTARD! YOU BETRAYER!"_

_He just smirked and threw a yellow sphere again at me. I guessed he was using alice stones…_

_I did a somersault landing right in front of him and became invisible._

_I hit at him in the face and jumped back. He threw his sphere in front not knowing where I was…DUMMY!_

_I used my nullification sphere at him which unfortunately he saw and dodged but at the same time used his curse alice on me._

_I realized too late but someone pushed me aside._

_I looked at my saviaur and saw Koko bleeding and getting affected by the curse._

"_You JERK!!!!!!!!!!!!" I threw number of fireballs at him but he dodged each time._

_I then used the curse alice on him…_

_He smiled… "Using my alice against me Sakura?? Bad Attempt!"_

_He lunged at me but hey I'am Mikan! Can't lose right!_

_I ran towards him… It was then when I realized I had copied a new alice- "The Speed Alice"_

_Holding a black sphere in my hand I hit right across his face.. He was too slow to dodge and within seconds was dead.._

"_Yeah! But I can use another alice!"- I said simply.._

_I heard a groan..KOKO!_

_I quickly healed Koko even though I felt that my energy was draining but it was enough to draw the curse out from his body.._

_Someone suddenly knocked me right at my head._

_Ouch! I cried…_

_I saw to my surprise that my attacker was Iinchou!_

'_WHAT THE HELL!'_

'_YOU WILL DIE SAKURA!'- he cried _

_I levitated but saw that his eyes weren't the same…_

"_Mind Controlling alice!"_

_I nullified Iinchou from that alice and he fell down shaking his head._

_I looked about and saw to my dismay that the alice students were fighting with EACHOTHER!!!!!_

_THAT'S IT! I've had it…_

_I released a huge wave of my Nullification alice, its blue light spreading all over... It brought back all my friends to their original self…They too were looking confused.._

_The very thought of someone hurting my friends caused a very DANGEROUS! Aura to develop around me…!_

_Raising myself in the air I yelled out so loud that everyone stopped…_

"_WHO CONTROLLED THEIR MINDS! COME OUT NOW OR I SWEAR THAT I'LL DESTROY EVERY MEMBER OF THE AAO HERE! _

_COMEOUT AND SHOW YOURSELF YOU COWARD!!!!!!!"_

_Okay I had completely lost it…._

_I could feel the deathly lights that surrounded me..It looked like black lightening that I was emitting out.._

_I saw a young man step out from the croud. He had black hair and yellow eyes.. He even had a sign of 13 carved on his chest(like the guy in BLACK CAT!)._

"_I did and so what!"-he said_

_Not paying any attention to the arrival of new people in that area I let out that black lightening towards the man!!! It ripped him apart….._

_It was soo strong.. I couldn't understand it.. It wasn't stopping…_

"_STOP MIKAN"- someone yelled at me_

_But I didn't hear!!!!! I couldn't stop it.. it was to powerful.._

'_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!'- I screamed and suddenly felt that dark aura around me disappear._

_I felt my body falling and then everything went black…_

_When I opened my eyes I saw I was surrounded by a number of people._

_My body ached from every corner…_

"_FOOL!"-Hotaru screamed at me._

"_What the hell happened to you!"_

_I got up and received glares from everyone.._

"_You could've died out there"- Ruka said._

_I didn't answer...I felt weak..irritated.._

"_You have to save up your energy for your fight later… WHAT IN GOD'S NAME! made you do that…"_

"_SHUT UP!!!!!!!"- I screamed surprising everyone._

"_You think its easy to see people whom you love around you being killed! Don't you think I know I have to fight against my mother but that's it!" …. It was darn frustrating.._

_I felt near to my tears… _

_Hotaru's brother came up to me and placed his hands on my forehead.._

_He whispered " Its ok! Mikan, relax and don't worry…Thank you for saving my sister by the way.." He gave me a smile and healed my wounds slowly releasing the pain in my body._

End of POV:

"Mikan mixed her death alice with the nullification alice that's what caused that aura to develop"- Tono said as he came near Mikan.

"I'am sorry"- Hotaru replied.

"I just…"

Mikan cut her off-

"Its fine.. Its just that the pressure.. I ..I'am scared alright….Scared to fight HER!

Mikan felt tears running down her cheeks.."

Tono suddenly bent down and kissed Mikan on her lips..TOTALLY UNEXPECTED!

Mikan's eyes widened in shock!.. But after sometime she started feeling light more calm.. His kiss was deep and soft but completely different from Natsume's . Mikan sensed a certain desire in it..Funnily she could feel her energy returning.. The strength which she had lost was getting restored in her body..

Oh! I realised Tono's alice is to increase someone else's power.. Right now it was pretty soothing..Mikan thought

As he released her he whispered something in her ears which made her deeply blush "Thanks for saving me back there! You know I had always wanted to do that from the minute I saw you!, true that you have a boyfriend but take it as a gift, this will increase your energy completely!".. he said.

Everyone was staring, few whispering and Tsubasa's jaw dropped at his friend's action..

As Tono helped Mikan up he smiled at her..

"I did that so that her energy can be recovered so no need to mention this to Hyuuga!- he said suddenly at the crowd.."

"Mikan are you alright"- Iinchou asked looking worried.

She nodded her head..

"What happened here?"- She asked.

Hotaru answered that for her.

"After you fainted our gang showed up here and beat the crap out of the AAO members!"

"SAKURA!"- someone cried out

"Persona!"- Mikan's eyes dropped out at his sight.

He was covered in blood..

"Sakura you must go to the Northern Woods right now"!-

"She's here!"- he said

_This hit me hard… My mother was here….I was gonna fight her…SHIT!_

Mikan nodded and looked towards the rest.

They smiled and Hotaru gave Mikan a sudden hug..

"GOOD LUCK! & Thankyou"- She said..

Mikan suddenly remembered Natsume..

"NATSUME!"-

But Persona gripped her wrist..

"I'll take care of that! GO NOW!"- he said

"Bbbuutttt… Persona did you fight my mother"- Mikan said suddenly realizing this fact.

"Not just me but the other teachers are battling against her.."

"She destroying everything that's coming in her way!"

"HURRY!"- He said

"Ai!" And with a flick vanished..

So how was that huh???? Lots more ahead!!!

REVIEWS!!!!!


	12. Because of Me

Alice 12: Because of me I

**Natsume's POV:**

_REO! How I hated the sight of that man!_

_I couldn't let Polka fight him so I decided to do it myself.._

_It wasn't long enough when we both started fighting.._

_Unfortunate thing was this that he had 3 alice stones…_

"_Think you can win Hyuuga?"- Reo asked smirking._

_I just stared at him and created a fireball in my hands._

_I threw it at him, he dodged and came flying….NO!..running at me and hit me in my face.._

_I wiped away the blood from my mouth still glaring at him.._

_Speed alice I suppose…_

_He again attacked me but at that moment I created a huge firewall.._

"_Ahhhhh!!!!!!!!!"- Reo cried as his hair caught on fire._

_He used another alice stone and the fire disappeared._

_I guessed the Wind Alice this time.._

_I wonder what is the last one.._

_A strong gush of wind threw me in the air and I fell hard on the ground._

_I stood up, my back facing a tree…_

_Reo took this opportunity of me being weak and came running at me._

_But luckily I jumped on top of a tree while Reo banged himself against the tree._

"_NOW ITS MY TURN!!!!!"_

_I threw a number of fireballs at him.._

_His clothes were on fire …_

_I jumped snatching away the Wind alice stone from him and used it for my own purpose._

_Suddenly a loud voice boomed at me.._

"_GIVE THE STONE BACK HYUUGA"- Reo said_

_He had activated his Voice Pheromone Alice.._

_I felt my body move against my will.._

"_DAMN YOU REO!"_

_I threw the alice stone at him while he came charging at me.._

_Completely unprepared he threw me high in the air.._

_As I was falling he lunged at me from every corner, punching my body at such a fast pace that I couldn't react.._

_I created a circle of fire around myself and threw my fireballs at him.._

_Even though I was hurt but I wasn't gonna give in!_

_He gave me shove and sent my flying forward.._

_I tried to get up when I suddenly realized that my body was aching…I coughed out blood.._

_Not now… Not at this time.. My illness was affecting me.._

"_WHAT HAPPENED HYUUGA!!!"- Reo laughed._

"_YOU MUST BE WONDERING WHAT THE 3__RD__ALICE STONE IS FOR RIGHT?"- he asked…_

"_WELL BE READY BECAUSE TODAY WILL BE THE END OF ….THE BLACK CAT!"- He screamed…his eyes showing nothing but madness._

_Is this the end of my life?..._

_Reo threw a black sphere at me…_

_Since my body couldn't move I stood there waiting for death to come.._

_BUT WAIT!!!!_

_Someone came right in front of me and threw the same kind of sphere at Reo.._

_Reo got hit and was dead I realized.._

_The person who had saved me was lying on the ground clutching tightly at the curse which had hit him.._

"_WHO ARE YOU!"_

_As I came near and took a closer look I couldn't believe it.._

"_PERSONA! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!"- I yelled at him._

_I couldn't get it…. Why would he risk his life for me..He hated me.._

_Persona caught hold of my collar and pulled me down.._

_I don't have much time Natsume so I'm going to tell you something! I did this because I'am your father.._

"_**FATHER!!! FATHER!!! FATHER!!!"**_

_These words hit me hard… What the ..PERSONA WAS MY FATHER??..._

_I had nothing left to say…_

"_Listen to me, I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you, __**BECAUSE OF ME**__….you had to go through so much pain but I'm sorry….I had no choice..I had to make you strong…or they would have taken you away….PLEASE FORGIVE ME…..I ALWAYS LOOKED OUT FOR YOU AND AOI…I'm just sorry…..-Persona cried._

_I had no emotions left in me..SHOCK..was all that I felt..The man whom I had hated all my life turned out to be my father.._

_I looked at him…I saw his eyes though always cold and mysterious but still had some story behind them…_

_Persona took out what looked like a locket and gave it to me.._

"_PUT THIS ON NATSUME"….this was the first time he had called me by my name!_

_I could feel his breath weakening minute by minute…His eyes were slowly and steadily drooping, his life getting drawn out of him.._

_I looked at him one last time_

"_I FORGIVE YOU"…Persona smiled and said lastly-_

"_Go Save Sakura!"_

_And with that his body stiffened and eyes closed as no breathe was left in him…_

_HE WAS DEAD!_

_For a few minutes I stayed numb but then reached back into reality as I heard a scream..That voice which my heart knew so well._

_Leaving my father's body on the ground I put the locket around myself.._

_All the pain which I had started to disappear…_

_I felt much better…_

_I heard that scream again and ran as fast as my feet could carry me towards the direction…_

_MIKAN!- was all I could think of right now.._

Because of me II

**Mikan's POV:**

_I immediately teleported myself to the Northern Woods._

_Huge beams of lights could be seen touching the sky.._

_I ran towards the direction.._

_As I reached the location I was taken aback.._

_THERE IN FRONT WAS MY MOTHER!...I looked at the teachers…They all were bleeding..Never had I ever seen them so weak before.._

_For now Jinno was fighting…_

_Yuka raised her hand ready to strike while Jinno was lying on the ground…_

_I instantly formed a nullification barrier between them drawing them apart.._

_Jinno looked at me…A look of gratitude while my mother just glared at me.._

"_GET AWAY FROM HIM MOTHER"!- I screamed._

_I stepped out of the shadows commencing towards "HER"…_

"_I SEE! YOU'VE DECIDED!...I SHALL HAVE TO KILL YOU THEN".._

_She threw a bolt of lightening at me which I dodged…_

"_Mikan please watch out"-I heard Narumi say.._

_I combined my speed and invisible alice.._

_Quickly I started hitting her from all sides… Not stopping._

_As I stepped back I suddenly got hit by a log of wood.._

_What the!_

"_SEARCHING FOR ME LITTLE GURL!"- Came a voice behind me._

_I realized that Yuka must have used the Doppelganger alice…_

_SHIT!..._

_I felt my body rise and then thrown the other side.._

_I cried in pain…_

"_YOU CAN'T WIN!"- I heard her say.._

"_WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? DAD WAS MURDERED..! THE ACADEMY IS INNOCENT!"-I screamed..This was my mother was Christ's sake! How the hell was I gonna kill her???????_

"_SILLY GIRL! DID YOU THINK I WAS DOING THIS BECAUSE OF YOUR FATHER? OF COURSE NOT I GOT OVER THAT YEARS AGO, THE ONLY THING I WANT IS YOUR POWER, TO STEAL IT AWAY FROM YOU AND BECOME…..__**THE MOST POWERFUL!!!!!!!!!"**_

_I couldn't believe it and looked at Narumi who too looked shocked.._

_Was this my mother????_

_I used my invisibility alice and created a nullification sphere and threw it at her._

_Caught off guard it hit her and she couldn't possibly stop it…_

"_YOU FUCKING BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!"- She screamed._

_I stumbled..My mother abusing me????...It was hard to swallow._

_She came at me gripping my neck and hit my countless times…._

_Blood spurted out of my mouth.._

_Throwing me aside she laughed at me.._

"_TAKE IT! YOU CAN'T BEAT ME…"_

_She was right…Her skills against mine…She was much more perfect in her moves than I was…_

_I looked up and saw to my surprise all my friends had gathered around watching the fight.._

_I can't lose now..I got up.._

_Yuka looked amused..Hmmmm…_

"_STUBBORN LIKE YOUR FATHER"-She said._

_She created a cloud like barrier around herself and formed a green energy ball in her hands.._

"_Do you wanna know what this is?"-She asked smiling viciously at me.._

_I decided to use the Blood Control Alice.._

_The minute my alice hit her she swallowed the green ball._

"_HUH!!!"..I felt my alice slipping away from me.._

"_WHAT THE!!!!!!!"_

"_My alice is on the ultimate level…..It can steal an alice the minute it attacks me!_

_POOR LITTLE GIRL.."- she said_

_I fell to the ground grabbing hold of the grass tightly.._

_My blood was burning inside me…coiling and I coughed out that blood…_

_She was torturing me.._

_I created a nullification Barrier but it was too weak since my body was nearly out of energy.._

_I was crying the pain gripping hold of me..Completely choking me.._

_Suddenly I was released.._

_But that wasn't the end..Yuka came at me and kicked out at me.._

"_YOU KNOW FIGHTING YOU IS LIKE FIGHTING WITH A 5 YEAR OLD CHILD!_

_FRANKLY I'AM DISAPPOINTED DAUGHTER!!!"_

_Fine….Thats it.._

_I used my Nature Alice…An enormous root hurled out of the ground sending Yuka in the air..I sent a wave of Fire at her like a CHIDORI!!! .._

_It hit her and she fell to the other side.._

_The crowd cheered but I realized that I had just committed a big mistake!_

_I had increased my mother's anger…_

_I felt my breathe choking as some sort of invisible force gripped at me…_

"_ENOUGH GAMES NOW! TIME FOR YOU TO DIE SAKURA"…_

_I was crying….I couldn't do anything…My friends…this academy had so many expectations but I failed them all…_

_She came at me and held my face with her hands ready to draw out my alice._

_AND NOW YOUR ALICE IS MINE…_

_Releasing as much power I had left I took out my nullification alice which sent her flying backwards…_

_I fell gasping hard when I suddenly saw a black sphere coming towards me…_

"_TAKE THE DEATH CURSE SAKURA!!!!!!!!"_

_I closed my eyes for I felt my body couldn't move…_

"_MMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!"- I heard that familiar voice….._

_Someone jumped in front of me as the death alice struck him…_

"_NAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTSSSSSSSSSSSSSSUMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!"- I screamed….._

_No! This couldn't be happening!!!!!!!!!!_

_Tell me this didn't happen…._

_I rushed towards him…… _

"_MMMIIKKAANNNNN…."-Natsume replied smiling….as his breathing withered away……..Then suddenly the entire world came crashing down….Mikan felt it…He was Gone… NATSUME!!!!!"_

"_DON'T DIE…..PLEASE DON'T DIE……PLEASE……NATSUME!!!!!!!!!"-She cried._

"_WHY????????...NOT HIM…PLEASE…GOD!!!!!!...DON'T TAKE HIM….._

"_THAT FOOL!"- Yuka sweared…_

_Everyone remained transfixed to the ground….._

"_NATSUME WAS DEAD….HAD DIED IN SAVING THE PERSON HE LOVED"…_

_Mikan was crying bitterly…Don't you dare die…You idiot………_

_It happened…..Someone died…Natsume!!!! the one person I loved had_

_died…NATSUME….DON'T LEAVE ME…It was futile….He was gone because I had failed to protect those who I loved….and it was because of me…………………………._

"_ALL BECAUSE OF ME……!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"- Mikan screamed her tears flooding her cheeks….NNAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTSUUUUUUMMEEEEEEEE!!!!- I yelled my head high….Tears dripping down……_

_Before Yuka could take another step-_

_A sudden red sparkling light emerged out of MIKAN spreading across the whole ground… _

_I saw that something white like silver saber was coming out of me!_

"_WHATS HAPPENING???CAN THIS BE MY LIFE ORDEAL ALICE…_

_BUT WHY DOES IT FEEL DIFFERENT..LIKE SOMETHING IS BEING DRAGGED OUT OF MY BODY…."_

_Everyone noticed that the light was illuminating Natsume's entire body…Slowly it vanished…._

_Mikan had her head on his chest crying…PLEASE COME BACK….I LOVE YOU…PLEASE…._

"_HEY POLKA! YOU'RE HEAVY…"- I heard someone say suddenly_

_It was like I was born against…..Did I hear right…...I felt it…He was breathing…._

"_NATSUME YOU'RE ALIVE!"-I yelled my heart out as it was beating with happiness._

"_I know and you're heavy!!! GEROFFF"!-He said gruffly…_

_Yuka was only staring at Mikan.._

_She did it….She actually did it….._

_In so less time…..But… "ARE HER EMOTIONS THAT STRONG?"..._

"_FOOLISH GIRL! DID YOU KNOW WHAT YOU JUST DID???"- Yuka asked me…_

"_Yeah"!- I replied…_

_I was only looking at Natsume glad and satisfied that he was back…._

"_YOU TRANSFERRED A PART OF YOUR SOUL MIKAN"- Yuka yelled at me._

"_SOUL?"- I was downright confused now.._

_I looked at Narumi, he too was struck with shock….._

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"-I asked._

"_I guess the academy didn't tell you…"-she said._

"_YOU HAVE A 3__RD__ DEGREE ALICE MIKAN, AN ALICE WHICH CANNOT BE CONTROLLED; IT ONLY ACTS ON YOUR EMOTIONS!"-Yuka said._

"_YOU REACHED THE II STAGE OF THE LIFE ORDEAL ALICE!"-she said her eyes glaring like daggers at me…._

"_WHY! DID YOU DO THAT?"- she asked._

"_BECAUSE I LOVE HIM….."- I replied.._

"_Hn…..Love!... STUPID….USELESS THAT'S WHAT IT IS!"-Yuka said…_

"_Don't you see what you've done now! You can't defeat me at all. Transferring a part of your soul into that boy has only made you more weaker than before.."_

"_YOU STAND NO CHANCE AGAINST ME SAKURA!"-Yuka yelled at her._

_I just kept quiet shaken after what had happened…I can't allow this to happen again…._

**End of POV**

"HOW MANY MORE WILL YOU ALLOW TO SACRIFICE FOR YOU?????"

"YOU FAILED YOUR MISSION, YOU'RE WORTHLESS!!!"- Yuka screamed at Mikan….

Suddenly Yuka was thrown back and sealed inside an invisible barrier.

She looked ahead and saw to her surprise Mikan looking at her…But she wasn't the same, her eyes reflected anger, hatred and most of all REVENGE…!!!!

Mikan lifted Natsume using the levitation alice….

_I wasn't going to let anyone die anymore…No more weakling….She'll pay for what she did…-_ I had decided now….

"He's alive.."- Mikan said to the surprised crowd…

She turned back her gaze towards the woman who nearly took away **HER** loved one's life…

"YOU WILL PAY AZUMI YUKA…".

"I will not allow you to shed another drop of blood….I will give up my life but will not allow you touch **ANYBODY**!"

"NOW THE BATTLE BEGINS…".- Mikan screamed at her.

Mikan released Yuka from her barrier…..

She walked slowly towards Mikan smirking…

"**FINALLY!!!!!!!!!!!!..."**

**There'll be a big surprise in the next chapter…**

**Note:- I will not allow any other person in this to die!! Don't worry, its gonna have a good ending and most of all Yuka is not gonna be bad either!!!!!!! A lot of exciting stuff is gonna happen so be ready!!!!**

**NO FLAMES PLEASE!!! **


	13. Let the BATTLE begin

Alice 13 I: Let the**BATTLE** begin

**FLASHBACK!**

"_YOU WILL PAY AZUMI YUKA…"._

"_I will not allow you to shed another drop of blood….I will give up my life but will not allow you touch __**ANYBODY**__!"_

"_NOW THE BATTLE BEGINS…".- Mikan screamed at her._

_Mikan released Yuka from her barrier….._

_She walked slowly towards Mikan smirking…_

"_**FINALLY!!!!!!!!!!!!..."**_

Mikan was ready..finally she had decided what she wanted to do….

This academy…The people…Her friends were counting on her and she wasn't going to fail….

Mikan's POV:

_As I challenged my mother face to face I saw the look of astonishment on her face…_

"_I have had enough of what you've done…AND NOW ITS GONNA STOP"- I yelled…_

_My mother just smirked at me…_

"_CAN'T BELIEVE IT THAT YOU WOULD EVEN HAVE THE ENERGY LEFT TO CREATE THE BARRIER…!!!!_

_YOU ARE A SURPRISE!"_

"_BE READY CAUSE THERE'S MORE"- I hissed.._

_I caused a fog to develop around me…YEAH A FOG!!!_

_Yuka walked towards me her alice stones gleaming in the nightsky…_

_Instantly she came at me ready to attack._

_I suddenly disappeared.._

_My mother stopped confused at what had happened._

_Still invisible quick as lightening I hit out at her from every corner.._

_Stepping away from her I created a fire around her.._

_She was bleeding!! _

"_FINALLY!"_

_She took out her alice stones but I levitated the stones from her grasp and threw them where they crashed and broke apart.._

"_COME OUT SAKURA! ARE YOU SCARED TO FIGHT ME THAT YOU'RE HIDING!"- She called out.._

_A clash of lightening hit out at her…._

"_NO! JUST OBSERVING YOUR MOVES!"_

_I came back into sight smiling.._

_She threw a black sphere at me..DUMB!...Because I nullified it…_

_I threw her in the air but she managed to take control and suddenly came flying at me…_

_I created an Ice barrier which she hit out at…_

_As the ice broke apart Yuka saw that I wasn't there…_

_I was infact…_

"_OUCH!!!!!!!"- Yuka cried as she was burnt from far behind.._

"_YOU BRAT!!!!!!!!!"- she yelled._

_I created a nullification sphere in my hands ready to strike.._

_Hitting accurately at her it hit her in her stomach..then face..abdomen…legs but.._

_AAAAAARRRRGHHHHHHHHH- I cried in pain.._

_Something had caught hold of me from behind…_

_DOPPELGANGERS I SAW…_

"_SHEESH! YOU CAN'T WIN GIRL…"- they all said at once…_

_Staggering I activated my nullification barrier around me…_

_Suddenly from every corner Yuka attacked me…actually her doppelganger alice attacked me…_

_Out of desperation and panic I broke my nullification alice and then got hit from every side…_

_The real Yuka came out of the shadows smiling.._

"_WHAT THE, DON'T TELL ME!"_

_Suddenly my surroundings changed..It was dark everywhere..I couldn't see anything at all..All my friends..The forest…_

"_HECK WHERE IS EVERYBODY???????"_

"_WELCOME TO MY WORLD SAKURA…"_

_Yuka appeared before me her evil grin sending shivers all across my body…_

_She caught hold of my throat….I saw she had a knife in her hands ready to strike at me…_

"_NOW YOU DIE!"_

"_WHAT!!!!!!!!!...GETOFF ME YOU FUCKING BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!"- I yelled letting out a mass amount of energy…Actually I had released an enormous wave of fire totally illuminating everything…_

_I saw the dark background disappear and everything came into sight including my mother who was busy washing off the fire…_

"_WHY WON'T YOU DIE!!!!!!!!! HOW COME YOU HAVE SO MUCH OF ENERGY IN YOU!!!!!!"_

_She lost control and created a huge ball of …WAIT.. "WATER?????..."_

_It looked like it actually!_

_She threw it at me but I didn't back out instead I released my fire alice…_

_THE SIGHT WAS INCREDIBLE!_

"_**WATER vs FIRE!"**_

_My fire got extinguished and the water came gushing towards me.._

_I flew in the air but got hit by a bolt of lightening…SHIT!_

_I fell blood oozing out of my mouth.._

"_MIKAN!!!!!!!!!!!"- I heard many screaming…_

_NOT NOW…NEVERRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_I stood up even though I had number of bruises…_

_Yuka had combined a number of her death curses which she sent hovering towards me…_

"_MIKANNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!"- I heard my friends screeches again…_

_I let go of my nullification alice which stopped the curse…_

_Yuka just stared in amazement!_

"_HOW CAN YOU BE THIS STRONG!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO HAVE NO ENERGY LEFT….WHERE IS YOUR POWER COMING FROM…WWWWHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

"_ITS BECAUSE OF THEM"- I said silently pointing towards the people who were witnessing all that was happening…_

"_ITS BECAUSE AND FOR THEM THAT I CAN FIGHT TODAY AND I WILL UNTIL I FINISH YOU! LIKE I SAID BEFORE THEY ARE THE REASON WHAT I'M TODAY AND NOTHING WILL DESTROY THAT!!!!!!!"_

_Yuka only glared at me and then headed towards Hotaru…_

"_THEN THEY MUST DIE!!!!!!!"_

_She attacked the crowd but was suddenly thrown back…_

"_HOW????"- She looked around.._

"_I HAVE CREATED A NULLIFICATION BARRIER AROUND US! YOU WILL NOT TOUCH THEM…I WARNED YOU BEFORE!"- I said.._

_Without hesitation I again attacked her…._

_Our fight continued…Sometimes it was Yuka …Sometimes…Me!_

**End of POV**

**MEANWHILE:**

Narumi was watching the fight…..His First love fighting against his daughter(adopted daughter you can say!)….

_They can't continue like this..One of them is gonna have to make a stand..END THIS BLOODY BATTLE!_- He thought…

Hotaru was thinking the same thing… "_Mikan whatever you do just don't do anything stupid!"_

"_You better not lose Polka!"- _Natsume thought.

A girl who had the future reading alice felt Goosebumps running through her body..

_Something bad is going to happen…………………………………….._

**IN THE FIGHT:**

Both were panting when they stopped, looking and noting every move of their opponent..

Yuka: "I can't keep up like this! I have to stop this fight with my final attack!"

Mikan: "I can't keep up like this! I have to think of something fast and end this fight once and for all!"

Suddenly Yuka stood up straight and closed her eyes…

Mikan wondered what she was doing but just watched her…

"_STUPID GIRL!, why isn't she doing anything! I bet she doesn't know what Yuka is doing_"- Hotaru thought

_BAKA! That girl will be attacked soon…Why is she just standing there!!!-_ Natsume thought.

Mikan stared at her mother's actions…

Yuka was collecting all her alices drawing them close together, gathering them together basically combining them for **HER** final attack!

"SILLY GIRL! SHE'S JUST WATCHING ME…."

Mikan actually knew what Yuka was doing..Mikan had been reading her mother's mind all along..

"FINAL ATTACK HUH?"

"OKAY THEN MIKAN GET READY…."- She told herself..

She remembered something Narumi had once told her.

**FLASHBACK:**

"_Mikan-chan there is another great ability about your alices"- Narumi said_

"_You can combine all three alices and form one mega alice which will have enormous power and maybe is capable enough to blow this whole school but it will make you lose a lot of your life therefore you must learn how to control it"._

Focusing hard she held out her hands and closed her eyes…She concentrated hard on taking out all her alices, everything inside of her….

A number of lights erupted from Mikan's body…A small sphere started to get developed in her hands….Numerous amounts of lights came and entered the developing sphere…

Slowly Mikan's sphere started increasing in size…..

Yuka's sphere was also increasing minute by minute second by second as she filled in all her stolen alices inside….

Narumi stared waiting- "She's actually doing it.._Mikan_…."

"Will her sphere be more powerful sensei"- Hotaru asked

"What's going to happen to her sensei?"- she asked..

Narumi looked at her with mournful eyes…

He was holding back a fear….

Mikan's eyes opened…She saw her sphere which was now waaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyy bigger than the size a basketball( way bigger almost like um…… the size of moon(YEAH A PLANET!!!)…She saw it glow wildly like a fire that moves madly about burning everything…

Mikan's POV

_I don't know what's gonna happen next! Maybe I'll die but I wasn't going to stop…_

_The people I cared for were gonna die if I didn't do this so there was no turning back…_

_I felt tears coming in my eyes but I hardly noticed…._

_I felt anger dwelling within me as I thought about the evil deeds my mother had committed upon my friends…._

_Suddenly the aura around me changed…That black lightening surrounded me…_

_Everything around me was going berserk….That Black light covering me all over…_

_My Death alice and nullification alice…._

_I felt like I was gonna explode…_

_That lightening was HEAVY!!!!!!!!!!! & I just wanted to let go…._

_**THIS IS IT! NOW IS THE TIME….**_

_Gathering as much of power I had I threw my sphere at my mother…_

_Yuka did the same and threw her sphere at me….._

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_A mammoth blast took place as the two POWERS collided…_

_This sudden clash between the two spheres caused the gigantic waves of light to spread all over the Northern Forest and the ground shook vigorously on their meeting…._

_To be continued…_

Alice13 II:Prophesy Unfolded

Everyone covered themselves….as the powers smashed with one another…..

Mikan was thrown back and so was Yuka…

As the blast ended everyone looked ahead…few in fear..few with hope…few hardly breathing!

What they saw shocked them….

Lying on the ground was Mikan AND!!!!!! Yuka both weak but still living….

"MIIIIKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNN"- Hotaru cried out loud and ran towards her injured friend but somehow she couldn't enter…..

Mikan's nullification alice was still encircled around her…..

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED!!!!"- Many were saying….

Mikan and Yuka just gazed at one another stunned at what had just happened…..

"WWWHHHHAAAAATTTT THHHEEEEEE!"- Yuka suddenly screamed

"WHY AREN'T YOU DEAD! I HAVE MORE POWER THAN YOU! HOW COME YOU SURVIVED….!!!!!!"- She cried…

Mikan realized that even though their energy spheres struch eachother but maybe their powers got neautralised…._**NEUTRALISED!!!!!!**_

"OUR SPHERE'S GOT NEAUTRALISED"- She screamed….(guess she had some enery left to do that!)

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! ONLY IF YOUR POWERS WERE EQUAL TO MINE WOULD SUCH A THING HAPPEN!!!!!"-Yuka fell back… "ARE THEY????"

"IS SHE SO POWERFUL??????""I'VE DRAINED ALMOST ALL MY POWERS SO NOW"-She suddenly produced a smile…..

Narumi was thinking!!!!!!!

"SHE'S ALIVE"- Koko yelled out!!!

Natsume heaved a sigh of relief but then a thought struck him..a thought which struck everyone…

"Mikan is out of energy!"- he suddenly realized…

"SAKURA WILL HAVE TO PHYSICALLY DEFEAT YUKA"- Ruka said..

Everyone was thinking the same thing…

"_THIS IS BAD_"- Hotaru thought!!!!!

_Mikan probably is depleted right now! Even if she does have the will to fight she can't defeat her mother…Yuka is a much better fighter…-_she thought.

"Sensei!"- Ruka said looking at Narumi…

_Mikan what will you do?????..._Everyone had the same question in their minds…

_I'am still getting those goosebumps…Something bad IS!!! Still gonna happen!_- thought the silver-haired future reader…

Mikan's POV:

_I'am doomed…_

_Out of energy I can hardly move…"WHAT THE HELL AM I GONNA DO NOW!!!!???????"_

_I suddenly saw a moving figure…My mother was walking towards me….WAIT! Why is she smiling????_

_SHIT! She knows I can't physically attack her…_

_Her reflexes ad moves are way better… _

"_SAKURA LOOKS LIKE YOU HAVE NO FRIENDS TO HELP YOU NOW…!!!!"_

_She grinned maliciously at me…._

_She suddenly threw a flying kick at me…._

"_AAAARRRRRGHHHH!"- I screamed…_

_She continued attacking me…I was defeated…I had defeated….The only thing I could feel now was PAIN!..._

_I could hear Hotaru and many more cry out at me but it was useless…_

_She caught hold of me….My tears were welling up in my eyes…_

_I FAILED!!!!!!_

"_NOW I CAN FINALLY TAKE YOUR POWERS!"- She said…_

"_MIKAN! DON'T YOU DARE GIVE-UP YOU BAKA!!!!!"- A voice echoed in my mind…my heart…._

"_NATSUME!"...But it was of no use…I felt weak…..drained out…completely at loss! …I was done for!...I heard my mother laugh at me pulling my hair and again kicking me…_

_She bent down and whispered in my ears- "Don't worry I'll give you a good death then I will kill your friends"….._

_FRIENDS!!!!!!!!!!! This word somehow banged my head and I felt a sudden anger surging out of me…..__**MY FRIENDS! NOT THEM…NO WAY…..KILL ME…..BUT N.O.T…M.Y…F.R.I.E.N.D.S…**__- I released my nullification alice…_

_Taken aback my mother was pushed backwards totally unexpected…._

_Sheesh! Did I just use my nullification alice….- I thought to myself.._

"_HOW THE HELL DO YOU HAVE SO MUCH OF POWER???????????"- Yuka screamed._

_Even the crowd was amazed…_

_They were all thinking the same thing…_

"_HOW CAN SHE STILL BE SO STRONG??????"- I heard many speaking.._

_I let out a smile and laughed suddenly surprising my mother…_

"_YOU REALLY DON'T UNDERSTAND DO YOU?"-I asked her…_

_Yuka got irritated and attacked me but I dodged and let out my alice…_

_She was thrown back a million times though sometimes even I would get beaten…!_

_The more I thought about my friends, my love…the more my power increased.._

"_FRANKLY SPEAKING! HOW CAN YOU BE STILL FIGHTING????"- Yuka yelled out at me like a lunatic…_

"_BECAUSE OF THEM OF COURSE"- I raised my hand pointing at the people who had surrounded me…_

"_YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT LOVE IS! YOU THINK ITS WEAK BUT YOU'RE WRONG…..I LOVE THIS ACADEMY..ITS MY HOME AND MY LOVE FOR THIS ACADEMY AND ITS INHABITANTS GIVES ME STRENGTH,,,, SO SHUT UP AND FIGHT!"_

**Change of scene!!!!!**

Narumi watched the two people for whom he held great importance in his life fight till death…

_YUKA WHY DID YOU BECOME THIS!!!!_

Narumi remembered all his past memories in the academy…

As a teacher and a student…

A sudden thought struck him…

His expression changed into a frown…

He watched Mikan fight..closely concealing all his facts..

_CAN IT BE POSSIBLE…._

"OH MY GOD SHE'S THE PROPHESY CHILD!"-He blurted out…..

Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume who were near him directed their gaze at him…..

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"- Hotaru asked her eyes narrowing at him..

"OH! ITS NOTHING!!!!"- He said nervously.

Natsume created a fireball in his hand and Hotaru had her BAKA gun out..

"SPIT IT OUT!"-They both ordered…

"FINE!"- Narumi said.

**FLASHBACK:**

_Narumi was roaming the streets of Central Town until he reached a certain shop….._

_It belonged to a palm-reader, very old also referred to as the Great Witch!..._

_On entering he saw an old wrinkled woman sitting in an armchair…_

"_Narumi!"- She whispered.._

_Narumi simply look startled.._

"_COME I'LL READ YOUR PALM!"-She said her voice cracking._

_Narumi extended his hand hesitating a little.._

_The woman looked closely at it and remained silent but then raised her eyes looking at Narumi she said-_

"_Your academy will be in grave danger, it will be on the verge of destruction.._

_Narumi looked puzzled…_

"_But I see a light! Yess..Yess..A little girl with incredible alices might save your academy from falling…She will reach to the ultimate stage of her alice…INTERESTING!!"_

"_Who is this girl old lady???? What alice will she have?"- Narumi asked.._

"_I can only read what is in your hands..This prophesy child will have a certain healing alice..completely different from anything…..BUT WAIT!..I see more…Your academy will gain something very precious but at the same time will lose something precious!"_

"_But!"-Narumi said.._

"_GO NOW! THERE IS NOTHING MORE I CAN SEE! LEAVE"- The old lady said.._

**End of FLASHBACK**

"You think Mikan is the prophesy kid?"- Hotaru asked

"Can't be possible!"- Natsume said..

"_THAT BAKA..NO WAY.."_- Hotaru thought..

_Mikan had only reached her II stage of the Life Ordeal alice so she can't possibly be this prophesy child…-_she thought

While the four were thinking something unusual was happening..(_**get your popcorn ppl**_)!!

Mikan's POV:

_I had to finish the fight fast…If I can still use the nullification alice then I suppose I still have a chance.._

_I saw that my mother was breathing heavily…Both of us were tired from fighting…_

_Alright then…_

_Mikan closed her eyes again concentrating…She pictured her friends..all the beautiful memories she had shared in the academy…_

"_I CAN'T LOSE NOW!"- Just as I said that mega beams of lights started soaring out of my body…They were flying all over scaring the people who backed away in panic.._

End of POV

_**The sudden gasp made the four friends turn their heads towards the scene..**_

_**Their eyes widened at what they saw….Mikan was releasing a huge source of energy and GUESS WHAT???? Different patterns of colors were mixed within the light..It was like a rainbow**_…

"Narumi sensei?"- Hotaru asked..

His face answered her question..

"SHE'S ADVANCING TO THE 3RD LEVEL..MIKAN IS USING HER LIFE ORDEAL ALICE AND ITS DEVELOPING TO THE ULTIMATE STAGE"- Narumi screamed..

"So this means…"- Ruka said looking at Narumi..

"SHE'S THE PROPHESY KID!"- Hotaru exclaimed..

Hundreds of thoughts were racing in her mind..

_Mikan the prophesy child..then she'll have the healing alice..but her Life Ordeal alice is different from that…_

"Sensei, what exactly is a 3rd degree alice?"- Hotaru asked

"It is indefinable! The only information we have on that is it cannot be controlled and acts on the wielders emotions.."- he answered

_Healing Power…Life Ordeal alice…A new stage that means a new power..but what is this new power…_- Natsume thought..

"Narumi was Yuka ever important to this academy?"- Hotaru asked as she looked at Yuka who was petrified on the ground..

"Well YES! SHE WAS LIKE MIKAN ONLY!!!!..SWEET AND"-Narumi stopped

He looked at Hotaru a troubled look on his face..

"You're not saying that ?"- He began but before he could finish-

"MIKAN!!!!!!!!!YOU BAKA GET OUT OF THERE"- Hotaru screamed..

She tried to break the barrier but it was of no use..

To everyone's surprise she was crying..

"MMIIIKKKKAAAANNNN!!!!!"- She cried

Ruka held her puzzled- "IMAI?"

"Don't you see!!!!!_**the academy will gain someone special, its Yuka whom we'll gain..and Mikan whom we'll lose"**_

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING????"- Natsume flared at her…

"Mikan has developed a new trait in her Life Ordeal Alice as she advanced to the ultimate stage..She has developed a HEALING POWER!!!!"- She screamed frantic now..

"Healing like your"- Koko said

"No! Its different…Her healing alice heals a soul..like repairing someone's heart..Its like pouring light over someone's darkness…MIKAN WILL HEAL HER MOTHER BUT IN RETURN SHE WILL DIE!"- Hotaru finally finished…

"That's what the old woman meant by a healing power and that this academy will lose as well gain someone important…YUKA WAS IMPORTANT TO THIS ACADEMY..IF ALL THE NEGATIVITY PRESENT IN HER….THE EVILNESS INSIDE HER GETS VANISHED THEN SHE'LL OBVIOUSLY COME BACK TO US!!!!"- She said

"GET HER OUT OF THERE"- Natsume suddenly yelled…

"MIKAN!...YOU BAKA GET OUT OF THERE! PLEASE STOP..POLKA-DOTS..BAKA!!!"- Natsume shrieked at her..

ALMOST EVERYONE WAS NOW YELLING THEIR HEADS OFF(just an expression)!

But to no avail…

Mikan's POV:

_And now I will unleash this power..I wonder what it is…Its more like my Life Ordeal alice but…._

_I HAVE TO DO THIS..NOW! _

_I looked at Everyone for the last time and gave them a smile..  
Hotaru, Ruka, Narumi Sensei, Koko, Anna, Nonoko, Iinchou, Youchii, Permy….NATSUME!(I love you!) They all were there….._

"_THIS FOR YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"- I screamed and let out the power completely illuminating the background….._

"_ARRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"- Yuka screamed as the light energy hit her...  
_

_10_

_9_

_8_

_7_

_6_

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

_The light disappeared slowly and I fell to the ground feeling nothing but numbness…._

_To be continued….._

**THERE WILL BE A HAPPY ENDING!!!!! SO MUCH COOL THINGS ARE GONNA HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!! YEAH ITS THE SECOND LAST CHAPPIE WHICH I'AM GOING TO WRITE NEXT SO BE READY TO READ THE IMPOSSIBLE!!!!!**


	14. Every Cloud has a Silver lining

Alice 14: Every Cloud has a Silver lining

It was the month of October…It was as usual the Autumn Season as the trees let down their petals which would lightly land on the grounds of the Alice Academy.

The weather was strangely vague and gloomy….Dark clouds covered the atmosphere after that Particular Fight….In fact the conditions were dark and weary and it was because of a certain brunette….

Two days had passed since the fight…Although Mikan had survived she still had not woken up after the incident.…..The academy doctors had been unable to figure out the reason therefore doctors had been called from abroad…

Almost the entire academy was mourning for Sakura's condition. They had all arrived there at the clinic with gift-wrapped presents..It was the 14th of October…Mikan's Birthday….Also they were eager to know the doctor's report…..

Everyone had huddled themselves inside the hospital waiting….The doctor soon arrived with his reports.

"Sakura is alive no doubt but I'm afraid she has gone into a sleeping slumber" he said his head bent low

Few gasped on hearing this….

"What exactly is a sleeping slumber?" Sumire asked

"It's a bit like coma but it's a bit different..It is an illness that occurs only to alice-users.

In coma the patient can hear what is happening though can't respond..In this sickness the patient is completely blocked from the outside world..."

"What causes this mental blockage?"-Iinchou asked.

"A nightmare of your worst fear…"-Hotaru answered.

She had resumed to being the emotionless Ice Queen but what people didn't know was that late at night she would cry and curse herself for not being able to help her best friend.

Only Ruka had noticed this…Natsume had also hidden away his feelings appearing cold in front of others but from the inside he was heavily suffering..He was secretly pining for Mikan…never felt so empty before like he was a child lost in his way….

"What was Mikan-chan's worst fear?"- Tsubasa asked..

"Losing the people she cared for!"-Hotaru replied her eyes dull….

Even Jinno was sad..

"_Sakura! You are indeed a HERO!...You sacrificed your life but you saved the academy…"_

"Isn't there anyway we can cure this illness?"- Narumi said

"Well up till now the people who had this illness have survived the aftermath only by overcoming their fears.".-The doctor replied.

"But Mikan's fear isn't a simple kind of fear..And anyways she gets scared easily..So we have to find some way to bring her back…,.I know we can…"- She said

"Why are you acting like total losers"- She had started crying now..

"Mikan(sob)would(sob)never(sob)want(sob)us(sob)to be(sob)like this(sob), we have to be optimistic, (sob)we have to smile(sob)"- Saying that she produced a smile though it was tough since she was crying.

Everyone was surprised at her conduct but they instantly smiled….It was true!

Someone entered the room, a woman having auburn hair and amber eyes…

YES IT WAS YUKA!

Yuka had changed completely…All the hatred which she had possessed was now gone..It was like living a new life….

Yuka moved towards her daughter..

She bent down and touched her daughter's face…She felt it cold and lifeless..She held on to her daughter's hand trying to suppress the tears that were slowly welling up…

She bent her head….. "I'am sorry Mikan! I'am so sorry!"- She sobbed hard…..

Her action stunned others…Anna & Nonoko started crying too…

The atmosphere suddenly became soar again….

This really irritated the hell out of a certain Black Cat!

"WILL ALL OF YOU SHUT UP! MIKAN ISN'T DEAD YET!"- He yelled at them.

"She'll wake up…She was the one who always brightened our day..She can't die! So shut up…"-To his surprise he felt tears rushing down his cheeks.

_He turned his face away not wanting to reveal his weakness._

_He just wanted to bang something…He couldn't live without her…She was his everything….IT WAS LIKE HELL FOR HIM!..._

He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his chest..He fell down clutching his shirt..

"NATSUME!"-Ruka moved towards him…

"ARE YOU OK?"- He asked.

"Yeah! I don't know why this is happening to me!!!" – Natsume said.

"That's because you contain some part of Mikan's soul..The pain she is going through is getting inflicted about you…."

She suddenly stopped in mid-air thinking…

She got and ran..

"IMAI!"- Ruka was about to go after her but Jinno stopped him.

"I think Imai must've thought of something.."

Hotaru came back after sometime with what looked like a helmet sort-of invention.

"Mikan will not be able to come out of this slumber alone so we have to help her get out of it, Natsume is the only one who holds a connection with Mikan and we can make use of that..Using these helmet connectors we can enter her mind and then we'll be able to maybe communicate with her…".- she said.

"How can you be sure that this will work"- Iinchou asked.

"Are you suspecting that my gadgets will not succeed"- Hotaru suddenly said her eyes cold but they had changed…They were no longer reaping they had hope in them and determination…

"IMAI HOTARU IS BACK!"- Ruka said smiling.

"But we wanna help too"- Sumire suggested

"Wear these"- Hotaru said handing over what looked like square shaped small gadgets.

"We'll remain connected with Natsume through these"- She said.

"Ok so who are going to help her?"- Narumi asked.

Everyone raised their hands….

He smiled thinking how important Mikan was to everybody….

_I really do wonder how she even survived._

Finally Natsume,Ruka, Hotaru, Sumire, Tono and Iinchou were selected.

"Alright we don't have much time because Mikan's mind must be in a turbulent state by now so we must hurry!"-Hotaru replied.

All of them were injected with Anesthesia to fall asleep…

Clasping their hands tightly together they fell into deep sleep…

"I'LL PRAY THAT THEY SUCCEED"-Jinno said

**MIKAN'S MIND: **

_Ever since Mikan entered the slumber she was horrified…..TOTALLY!_

_Everywhere was darkness…She felt lonely and cloistered….She had shouted out her friends millions of times but got no answer….She roamed in the darkness of those nightmares which she had to experience…._

_She was hated by all even the teachers….Hotaru seemed to pay no attention to her while the rest teased her and even bullied her…._

_She didn't understand why all this was happening…."WHY HAVE THEY LEFT ME?"_

_Natsume had somehow treated her coldly and even ditched her…._

_Mikan felt like she was lonely..that no one loved her…she fell inside the shadows deeper and deeper….SHE FELT LIKE A COMPLETE STRANGER!_

_Nothing except numbness was present inside of her…The pain which she now had didn't have an outlet……._

_No one was there to cheer her up, to make her smile to hold her, HELL TO EVEN CALL HER A BAKA(lovingly)……_

_She felt secluded and hated by all……..Her faith and hope which she possessed were shattered…Everything was GONE! DESTROYED!!!!!!..._

_The bonds which she shared with the people she loved, the belief which she once spoke of were now slowly getting LOST in the dreary desert like surrounding….._

_She did what she had only left to do…..Sit down alone…completely spaced out….away in that loneliness…..THE DARKNESS SLOWLY EAING HER UP….HER HEART BLACKENING…..as time went by!_

**THE RESCUERS:**

**Natsume,Ruka, Hotaru, Sumire, Tono and Iinchou had successfully been able to enter Mikan's mind…Now all they had to do was find her and talk to her….**

**They all looked about….Suddenly they heard someone crying bitterly….**

**They moved in closer and saw that it was none other than their Mikan…**

**Seeing her condition greatly distressed them..**

**They each decided to go one by one and talk to her…**

**THEIR CONFESSIONS:**

_Hotaru went up first to her best friend……_

_I could see her sobbing, feel the lonesome aura around her…_

_I whispered her name-" MIKAN!"_

_She lifted her head to face me but staggered back…_

"_DON'T TORTURE ME PLEASE"- She cried…_

_I smiled at her the first time….I felt so happy to see her but sad at her fear.._

"_Mikan I will never hurt you! Please don't be scared"…_

_Mikan somehow believed me and came closer…_

_She suddenly hugged me… "HOTARU SO MANY BAD THINGS HAVE HAPPENED TO ME!!!! WHY IS EVERYONE SO MEAN!"_

"_BAKA! Mikan that was a nightmare…Just listen carefully to me.."_

"_I'm your best friend and no matter what happens I will never leave you…_

_Whether I act cold to you or mean to you I will always love you like a sister._

_You encouraged me with your friendly attitude, understood me and were always there with that smile!"_

"_Just remember….I will never hate you, I can't….. So be brave and ignore whatever bad has been happening to you..!"_

_Hotaru then got up and left….._

_Mikan simply stared after her but had started to feel much better._

_Ruka came next smiling….._

"_Mikan-chan I want you to know that I will always remain your friend_

_Through thick and thin….Please don't believe what has been happening to you lately…_

_I know it must've have been painful but I swear I will never leave your side.."_

"_You changed our lives and opened up our hearts….You hold a very special place in everyone's lives so don't back down…_

_Always smile and never lose hope…"._

_Mikan stood up still looking dazed but nodded her head…_

_Ruka disappeared but no sooner then that Sumire came to her…._

_She immediately hugged Mikan…_

"_I know I can be really bitchy at times but you are my friend Mikan!_

_True that I get envious of the fact that Natsume loves you but I see the reason why he does so….You were different, always optimistic always so fun-loving…."_

"_You never hesitated to help others and that's why I feel myself lucky to have you as my friend….I will never do anything to hurt you because I value the bond which we keep…"_

"_Please try not to lose hope…Keep trying and come out of this slumber…_

_We will always be by your side….."_

_She disappeared …._

_Mikan was feeling much better now…she started to believe what her friends were saying.._

_Tono came up next…He caught hold of her face and planted a light kiss on her lips.._

"_Sakura remember that you're not alone!_

_We your friends, this academy will always be with you no matter what situation you are in….You have showed us a new way to live our lives, to smile….You have given happiness to all of us….Remain patient and don't forget that everything has a reason to happen…"_

"_Forget and leave the darkness! After all u look more pretty in the light…"_

_Tono also disappeared…._

_Iinchou came running towards her…_

_He hugged her first thing.._

"_I can never hurt you Mikan-chan! You are my close friend…"_

"_Always you stayed with me and I'am grateful for that…_

_Never will I leave u in loneliness…. You bring joy to everyone's heart and that's why you are important…"._

"_The awful scenes you experienced are not true…Trust your heart and you'll know what to do….In every moment sad or happy your friends will be present…"_

_He disappeared on saying this…._

_Mikan cheered up but felt something was missing…._

_She saw a faint figure appear before her…_

_A boy with raven hair and crimson orbs came slowly her…_

"_NATSUME"-She whispered…._

"_POLKA-DOTS"!-He smirked at her…_

_He caught hold of her wrist and kissed her….She blushed deeply…_

"_Mikan please remember that I love you always…"_

"_You changed me, enlightened me and gave me happiness…"_

"_You came like an angel and taught me how to smile.."_

"_I really don't want to lose you..HELL WITH THE DAMN NIGHTMARES!_

"_You're mine and I'm yours…Nothing can break that apart…_

"_So remember little girl"- Natsume said smirking.._

"_You'll have to pay a big price if you leave me…!!!_

_I'll always protect you..infact we all will"_

_He backed away and there beside him stood the rest of her consoling friends._

"_WE WILL ALWAYS BE THERE FOR YOU, DOESN'T MATTER WHERE…MOST IMPORTANT IS HERE IN YOUR HEART, IT'S UP TO YOU TO DECIDE!!"- They all said and slowly started fading away…_

_Mikan smiled finely her heart started to lighten up…_

_So those bad things weren't real huh??? How do I get out…..I better start searching…_

_The cheerful brunette started her search smiling like she promised…_

**BACK AT THE HOSPITAL:**

The diagnosed students stood up gaining their conscious back..

"So how was it?"- Narumi asked

"Well we talked to her, she smiled now we have to wait…"- Hotaru replied.

**Mikan's Mind:**

_Mikan was smiling, full of confidence she searched and searched and then saw a LIGHT!!_

_I think that must be it…I love you guys!!!! Thank you for saving me!_

_She ran towards the light and then!!!!!..._

_To be continued_

**SO HOW WAS THAT???? THE FINAL CHAPTER IS UP NEXT!**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!!!!**


	15. Crimson Abyss

Alice 15: Crimson Abyss

**IN THE HOSPITAL**

Everyone was waiting eagerly…

_Mikan!!!!!!...This was all they could think about…praying that she would get up…._

_CMON!- Natsume yearned ……_

**Mikan's Mind:**

_Mikan was smiling, full of confidence she searched and searched and then saw a LIGHT!!_

_I think that must be it…I love you guys!!!! Thank you for saving me!_

_She ran towards the light and then!!!!!..._

**She got slowly absorbed in it…….and she felt it…..the warmth…..the light…as she steadily raised her eyelids!!!!!!!**

Mikan opened her eyes and shot up breathing heavily…still affected by the aftermath…

She suddenly fell back drained but light hearted…..

Everyone around her remained frozen at what had just happened..

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

"MIKAN- CHAN YOU'RE ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Narumi exclaimed as he went near her and sat himself beside her….

Mikan who even though was weak still produced a smile….

**Mikan's POV:**

I got up meaning to sit and looked around…To my surprise everyone was present beside me…..I felt at peace on seeing this…So everyone survived...

I saw that everyone was kind of stunned but they all were smiling….. I could sense the relief that each had….

JEEZ! I really must've worried them….

I suddenly let out my laughter….laughing like hell!!!!

"HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!"

"BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!"

"Ouch!"- I exclaimed rubbing my head…

"You really made us go through hell Mikan!"- Hotaru replied and she was trying to fight back the tears she had…

She came near me and hugged me….

"DO THAT AGAIN, IT'LL BE THE OTHER GUN!!!!"- She said…

I put on my best smile…..

"Mikan!!!!! Are you O..K.."- Narumi again asked…

"STOP TROUBLING HER!"- Tono said

"Mikan-chan was it really bad???"- Tsubasa asked..

"I promise never to be mean to you again!!!!!"- Sumire said

" So you made it huh?- Ruka said smiling and stroking his pet bunny(He still has it!)

"I ….uh…".- I really was getting confused…. Almost everyone marched towards me now…They all were asking me too many questions, that too at the same time….I could hardly understand…

"WILL ALL OF YOU QUIT IT!!!!!!!!!"- I screamed..

Startled they all sank back…

"Good!"- I said with a deep sigh..

"No.1 I can't understand what you're all saying & neither can I answer all together…

"No. 2 I'm totally fine now and really happy to be back!"

"And finally….My stomach grumbled….I'am HUNGRY!!!!!!!"

I exclaimed letting out my smile & lifting up my arms in victory( though what that was, no idea!!! LOL!!!)

Everyone fell down anime style…

"Well at least her appetite's not changed"- Natsume remarked..

I found myself staring at those crimson orbs..longing to be back in his arms..to be with him..BUT AS THEY SAY ALL IN GOOD TIME!

"Mikan-chan Happy Birthday!"- Iinchou suddenly announced diverting my attention…

"Yeah!"- Everyone chorused as they rejoiced my return and BIRTHDAY!!!.

I was smiling broadly..nothing could stop that….

"Hey look, the weather, its changing"- Koko suddenly pointed out..

Sure enough the dark clouds were no longer present…The sun had at last made its appearance shining brightly….Mikan was back!!!

(I'm really happy right now…LOL!)

There was a loud sound of laughter coming from the hospital…

The environment was back to being happy…and cheerful…

Once Mikan woke up everyone wanted to talk to her…

Youichi came up and presented her a peck on the cheek and a small present.

"For you, Mi-chan"- He said

At first I couldn't believe it but almost the entire academy was present there..

They all came towards me, some greeting me, handing me presents(SOOO COOL!)and not forgetting the principal who thanked me like 10 times!!!!!

Oh! Well! WHAT'S NEXT????...

As afternoon approached Mikan was still lying in bed explaining everything that had happened..

"So Mikan-chan how were you able to survive after unleashing such tremendous power?"- Narumi asked

I let out a giggle…

"Well you see when I released my power, I was supposed to like be ripped apart but that didn't happen because some of my Life Ordeal Alice rebounded upon me!. It gave me a new life simply.."- I answered smiling..

"Like they say, A 3rd degree alice changes the destiny of a person but also the alice weilder itself!"- came a voice..

"MOTHER!"- I exclaimed as my eyes widened.

The atmosphere became silent….People obviously didn't know my reaction right?

"HEY!!!!!!!!!!"- I jumped out of the bed and hugged my mom smiling like usual..

"Mikan"- It was all that she said.

I felt her arms wrap around me embracing her long lost child..

"MOMMY I HOPE YOU'RE OK?"- I asked her…(Hey Mikan is still kiddish!)

"Of coarse I'm and thanks to you"- Yuka replied

All the people in the hospital felt their hearts melt on seeing the sudden Mother-Daughter reunion…

"Well it looks like everything is back to normal huh?"- Tsubasa said..

"HEY WAIT A MINUTE!"- I said stomping towards Tsubasa..

"YOU GUYS DIDN'T EVEN GIVE ME A CAKE!!!!!"- I said and started to feel tears in my eyes..

"Well…Uhh…"- was all they could reply when-

"Sheeesh! Polka- dots, stop your whining"- The Kuro Neko said his face plastered with that Famous smirk of his…

"Natsume"- I whispered..

I ran towards him and kissed him full on the lips..

HECK! He was my boyfriend right!!!!!

My action stunned everyone..

Hotaru had her camera out..

CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK!

"This will sell millions!"- She said..

Ruka sweat dropped..

Narumi smiled as well and Yuka gave a giggle..

My classmates let out "Ooos!" & "Aaahs"…

But Natsume responded entirely differently…..

He caught hold of my waist and bringing me closer, he deepened the kiss making me blush a thousand shades of red…..

As the kiss ended he whispered "Think you're the only one who can kiss well huh?"

I merely produced the smile which he loved…

"I missed you pervert!"- I said as he held me in his arms…

"AHEM!"- Came a deep sound..

I looked back and saw Jinno- Sensei giving me a smile..

A SMILE?????- Jin-Jin smiling…

"Sakura..You have indeed surpassed my expectations. Very Good!"- As he said this he bowed making everyone gasp at this..

"Ai!"- I said.

I suddenly remembered something and exclaimed…

"What happened to the concert?.."

"Well, what about it?"- Ruka asked..

"Isn't there gonna be a concert?"- I asked.

"If you want we can still have it"- Hotaru said.

"So are we having the concert?"- I asked Jinno sensei.

He nodded his head in approval.

"YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"- I exclaimed with joy..

Someone tapped me on my head

What's that for?- I asked

You're too noisy!- Natsume drawled at me…

"BLUHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"- I took out my tongue, my face pouted…

As expected everything turned out well. As the days went by my health improved..

On coming to know about Persona I felt bad but soon cheered up because of Natsume..

We practiced our songs together though we did fight at times. But the fight would end up with Natsume kissing me OR me kissing him! LOL!!!!

**THE DAY OF THE CONCERT:::**

**( This is the real one guys!)**

**Mikan's POV:**

I was still getting dressed when Hotaru came inside. Her outfit matched her attitude.

Wearing a purple halter top and a ruffled black mini skirt, she looked COOL!

Along with that she had a black band on her head, her hair well brushed as black as the nightsky….She wore no jewelry except a necklace with a bunny sort of pendant..(RUKA I guessed).

She had worn very less make-up and her high-heeled black shoes actually made her taller(not more than me cause I too was gonna wear heels!)…

Anyways she looked beautiful.

She smiled at me as I presented myself before her…

"You did an awesome job on yourself Mikan!" She said.

I was wearing a dark red mini-skirt, my black shirt was long and reached up till my skirt. I had long sleeves but cut off from the shoulder making it look bare..A red dragon was embroidered on my shirt making it look absolutely amazing.

I too was wearing black stilettos…

I had let my straight & silky hair to cascade down my back but Hotaru had insisted on giving a few curls such with every movement my silky chocolate-brown hair would bounce.

I had worn 3 beaded necklaces(they look cool!), tiny star-like earrings and silver bracelets on my right arm which had the shape of triangles..

I had even worn 3 rings on my left hand, one had the design of yin and yang on it.

**WAS THAT A GOOD DESCRIPTION OF THEIR OUTFITS?- Author asks…!**

**End of POV:**

Both girls moved out in search for the guys..

As they entered the backstage from where the concert was gonna be held well they both gasped..

Koko was wearing a brown T-shirt with the words

" My Life Is Me!", written on it in white.

Wearing jeans and the watch which Sumire had presented him with, he looked awesome….DO I HAVE TO SAY CUTE?...

Ruka had a dark blue silk shirt along with black khaki pants.

His hair ruffled up and an earring like Natsume on one ear he looked DAMN CUTE!

Natsume actually was wearing the opposite of Mikan!

He was wearing a red silk polo shirt which had an apple cut at the end along with black faded jeans.

Brown beads on his left arm, his hair messed up like always he defined the word "HOT!"

Both couples looked at one another smirking at each other…

"You look AWESOME hotaru!"- Ruka complimented.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!- Hotaru shot him with her gun..

"Didn't you have a better adjective for me?"- she asked..

Natsume pulled Mikan towards him giving her a good luck kiss….

"RAVISHING"- He whispered.

"Wish I could see you without that dress"- He whispered naughtily..

"PERVERT!"- Mikan exclaimed blushing like a beetroot.

"You know you still haven't given me my birthday present!"- she said.

"All in good time silky"-he said with a smirk.

"Hmph!"- Mikan reacted but smiled…

**About 30 mins later:**

The crowd was getting excited…

They eagerly wanted to take a glimpse of the band members.

"HOWZZZZZZZZ EVERYONE DOING NOW!"- Tsubasa yelled out..

He too was looking dazzling with his black polo shirt and faded denim jeans.

He had a cap on giving him the look of a playboy (kidding)!...

"ALRIGHT THEN, LETS WELCOME THE CRIMSON ABYSS BAND!"- he yelled.

One by one everyone took a place on the stage…

The first song was going to be Natsume's solo…

**NUMB-Linkin Park**

_Natsume-_

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless  
Lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure  
Of walking in your shoes  
_

_(caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)- Ruka  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)- Ruka_

_**(Chorus)**__  
I've become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
Become so tired  
So much more aware  
I'm becoming this  
All I want to do  
Is be more like me  
And be less like you  
_

_The crowds, especially the girls were practically drooling over Natsume's performance._

_He just gave them smirk which was enough to faint them…_

"_PERVERT!"- I thought as I strummed the guitar.  
_

_Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly  
Afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart  
Right in front of you  
(caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)- Ruka  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)- Ruka  
And every second I waste is more than I can take_

_(Chorus)  
I've become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
Become so tired  
So much more aware  
I'm becoming this  
All I want to do  
Is be more like me  
And be less like you_

_And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me  
With someone disappointed in you_

_(Chorus)  
I've become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
Become so tired  
so much more aware  
I'm becoming this  
all I want to do  
is be more like me  
and be less like you_

_I've become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)  
I've become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)_

_As the song ended the crowd cheered loudly…._

Now it was my turn….

Smiling at Natsume I gave him a look that probably meant-

"I'm better dude, you'll see!"

**GIRLFRIEND- Avril Lavigne.**

_Mikan-  
_

_Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend  
_

_(Strumming the guitar by Ruka)  
_

_I can see the way  
I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away  
I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time  
Again and again  
( Again again again)- Hotaru and Mikan_

_So come over here  
And tell me what I wanna hear  
Better, yet, make your girlfriend disappear- Hotaru and Mikan  
I don't wanna hear you say her name_

_Ever again  
( Ever again again again)- Mikan and Hotaru._

_She's like so whatever  
And you can do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about.._

_Damn, she looks hot!- Natsume thought.._

_The crowd practically went mad on listening to Mikan's song…_

_They swayed with her as she rocked the house down!_

_Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend_

_Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?  
_

_(Mikan and Hotaru)  
In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?_

_Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend_

_( No way No way)_

_Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend_

_Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend ( No Way!)  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one (Hey!)  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend ( No Way!)_

_Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me ( No Way!)  
No way, no way  
You know it's not a secret ( Hey!)  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend ( No Way!)_

_Hey Hey!- Mikan and Hotaru._

With that we finished off with the solo songs…

As the concert carried on, we finally reached for the 2nd last song.

**WHERE IS THE LOVE- Black Eyed Peas**

Natsume-

_What's wrong with the world mama?  
People living like aint got no mamas  
I think the whole worlds addicted to the drama  
Only attracted to the things that bring you trauma  
Overseas yeah we tryin to stop terrorism  
_

_Ruka-_

_But we still got terrorists here livin  
In the USA the big CIA the Bloodz and the Crips and the KKK  
But if you only have love for your own race  
Then you only leave space to discriminate  
And to discriminate only generates hate  
And if you hatin you're bound to get irate  
_

_Natsume-_

_Yeah madness is what you demonstrate  
And that's exactly how anger works and operates  
You gotta have love just to set it straight  
Take control of your mind and meditate  
Let your soul gravitate to the love y'all_

_Mikan-_

_People killing people dying  
Children hurtin you hear them crying  
Can you practice what you preach  
Would you turn the other cheek?  
Father Father Father help us  
Send some guidance from above  
Cause people got me got me questioning  
Where is the love?(where is the lovex3)(the love2x)_

_Natsume-_

_It just ain't the same all ways have changed  
New days are strange is the world the insane?  
If love and peace so strong  
Why are there pieces of love that don't belong  
Nations dropping bombs  
_

_Ruka-_

_Chemical gases filling lungs of little ones  
With ongoing suffering  
As the youth die young  
So ask yourself is the loving really strong?  
So I can ask myself really what is going wrong  
With this world that we living in  
People keep on giving in  
Makin wrong decisions  
Only visions of them livin and  
_

_Natsume-_

_Not respecting each other  
Deny thy brother  
The wars' going on but the reasons' undercover  
The truth is kept secret  
Swept under the rug  
If you never know truth  
_

_Hotaru-_

_Then you never know love  
Where's the love y'all?(I don't know)  
Where's the truth y'all?(I don't know)  
Where's the love y'all?_

_Mikan-_

_People killing people dying  
Children hurtin you hear them crying  
Can practice what you preach  
Would you turn the other cheek?  
Father father father help us  
Send some guidance from above  
Cause people got me got me questioning  
Where is the love?(where is the lovex3)(the lovex2)_

_Natsume and Mikan_

_I feel the weight of the world on my shoulder  
As I'm getting older y'all people get colder  
Most of us only care about money makin  
Selfishness got us followin the wrong direction  
Wrong information always shown by the media  
Negative images is the main criteria  
Infecting their young minds faster than bacteria  
Kids wanna act like what the see in the cinema  
_

_Hotaru and Ruka-_

_Whatever happened to the values of humanity  
Whatever happened to the fairness and equality  
Instead of spreading love, we're spreading anomosity  
Lack of understanding, leading us away from unity  
That's the reason why sometimes I'm feeling under  
That's the reason why sometimes I'm feeling down  
It's no wonder why sometimes I'm feeling under  
I gotta keep my faith alive, until love is found_

_All together-_

_People killing people dying  
Children hurtin you hear them crying  
Can you practice what you preach  
Would you turn the other cheek?  
Father Father Father help us  
Send some guidance from above  
Cause people got me got me questioning  
Where is the love?(fade)_

**Mikan's POV:**

As we were behind backstage Hotaru and I changed into a different attire..

What the boys didn't know was that we had a surprise waiting for them in the next song….

This time I wore a black shirt which had pink hearts on it and skulls too(like the ones in Avril lavigne's Girlfriend album)!!!!! …Taking off the stilettos I put on black boots..

I was literally forced to put on some make-up.. A little blush on the cheeks with mascara and not forgetting the glittery pink lip gloss, the rest of my accessories were the same.

My hair I decided to draw in a half ponytail, my bangs covering my eyes.

Hotaru had changed into Capri's and her purple halter top was replaced by a green top which had no straps….She wore gold hoops and a gold necklace.

As we arrived on the stage the boys were like TOTALLY! Surprised cause they absolutely had no idea what we had planned to do..

Smiling at one another, I took hold of the mike from Tsubasa who still looked dazed and shouted out!

"ARE YOU GUYS HAVING A GREATTTTTTTT TIME??????"- I asked..

The crowd applauded with huge screams…

"WELL FOR THE NEXT SONG WE'RE GONNA HAVE A COMPETITION, MORE LIKE GIRLS vs BOYS!"- I yelled out..

More cheers!!!!!!!!

"Wait a minute!"- Natsume snatched the mike from my hands turning towards me.

"How about a deal????"- He said

"Winners get to have a particular member from the loser team…!"- He said.

Hotaru came up and smiled evilly!!!!!!

She could sense money here!!!!!

"How about the losers get to be the winner's servants for a month"-She announced looking at Ruka who shrank back….._OH NO! not the servant part_….

"FINE BY ME!"- Natsume and I agreed.

"But how do we know who wins"- Koko entered the conversation.

"Simple, The crowd have got voting phones, they vote for the best and choose the winners"- I said simply.

"Hey when'd you give them voting phones?????"- Natsume asked

"When you weren't looking, unlike you I'm not unprepared Hyuuga"- Hotaru said her smile( evil grin!) widening.

"What's that abou"t- I asked

"30 mins, choose your members and then let's start the challenge"- Hotaru said.

**AFTER 30 MINS::::::**

The Girls:-

Mikan

Hotaru

Sumire

Anna

Nonoko

Misaki

The Boys:-

Natsume

Ruka

Mouchu

Yuu

Tsubasa

Koko

**Normal POV:**

As they faced each other on the stage ready to topple down one another…Our favorite couple merely smirked at one another…

"Ready Hyuuga?"- Mikan asked

"Always"!- he said.

**Back to Mikan's POV:**

The couples:-

Natsume & Mikan

Ruka & Hotaru

Koko & Nonoko

Yuu & Anna

Mouchu & Sumire

Tsubasa & Misaki

Meanwhile the crowd couldn't help but go crazy!!!!!!!

They were excited as well…….( who wouldn't be?)..

"ALL RIGHT THEN, MUSIC PLEASE"- I yelled….

**We're all in this together-High School Musical**

_**Mikan-**_

_**Together, together, together everyone  
Hotaru-**_

_**Together, together, come on lets have some fun.  
**_

_**Mikan-"Give it up y'all!"**_

_**Together, were there for each other every time  
Together , together come on lets do this right…**_

_**Misaki and Sumire standing side by side-**_

_**Here and now its time for celebration  
I finally figured it out (yeah yeah)- Mikan  
That all our dreams have no limitations  
That's what its all about(yeah yeah)- Mikan**_

_**Natsume came up and taking the mike-"Hit it!"**_

_**Everyone is special in their own way  
We make each other strong (we make each other strong)  
**_

_**Ruka-**_

_**Were not the same  
Were different in a good way  
Together's where we belong**_

_**Mikan and Hotaru-**_

_**We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that.  
**_

_**Natsume and Ruka-**_

_**We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come true**_

"_**Don't forget to vote girls"- Natsume bellowed winking…  
Mikan glaring daggers at him!!!LOL**_

_**Mikan comes up!-**_

_**Together, together, together everyone  
Together, together, come on lets have some fun  
Together, were there for each other every time  
Together together come on lets do this right**_

_**Natsume snathing the mike away…**_

_**We're all here  
and speaking out with one voice  
we're going to rock the house (YEAH YEAH!)- Iinchou  
the party's on now everybody make some noise  
come on scream and shout….**_

"_**LETS HEAR IT!"- Mikan**_

_**Anna & Nonoko-**_

_**We've arrived because we stuck together  
Champions one and all.**_

_**Tsubasa and Koko**_

_**We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come**_

_**Mikan comes up- OOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YEAH, YEAH!!!!!**_

_**We're all in this together  
When we reach  
We can fly  
Know inside  
We can make it  
We're all in this toghether …  
**_

_**Mouchu levitated the mike away from her..**_

_**Once we see  
Theres a chance  
That we have  
And we take it…**_

_**Sumire came along-**_

_**Wild cats sing along  
Yeah, you really got it goin' on  
Wild cats in the house  
Everybody say it now  
**_

_**Ruka-**_

_**Wild cats everywhere  
Wave your hands up in the air  
That's the way we do it  
Lets get to it  
Time to show the world**_

_**Hotaru-**_

_**We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars **_

_**And we see that..  
**_

_**Misaki and Tsubasa-**_

_**We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come true..**_

_**Anna and Nonoko**_

_**We're all in this together  
When we reach  
We can fly  
**_

_**Koko with the drums!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Know inside  
We can make it  
**_

_**Mikan and Natsume-**_

_**We're all in this together  
Once we see  
Theres a chance  
That we have  
And we take it**_

_**All together-**_

_**We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars **_

_**And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come true!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Everyone on the stage was panting by the time the song finished…

It was awesome….We had given our best in that performance..

I felt blessed for that moment….I smiled not bothered about anything after such a long time…It was incredible!………

Narumi came up on the stage smiling…

"Ah! Now the results"- He said

"And the winner is"-

"THE BOYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"- He said out loudly..

Somehow I didn't feel very bad cause I knew I would be with Natsume..

_He was my boyfriend so what bad was gonna happen huh?_

_Just kisses I guessed!..._

Hotaru was looking pissed of though!

_Never was I anyone's servant, it was always the opposite!_

Ruka gave her a malicious grin!

_Gotcha! Now we'll see who orders who!!!!!_

I smiled at Natsume but he gave me his usual smirk….

The concert had finished…the crowd completely wild with our performance but that wasn't the end I realized when-

"AND NOW NATSUME WILL PRESENT MIKAN WITH A PRESENT"- Tsubasa said loudly.

Turning towards him with a look of confusion, he came towards me bent down and took out a small box.

Opening the box he brought out a ring and slid it inside my fingers.

The crowd gasped.

It was beautiful (I mean the ring)…

It had a small red alice stone carved in the middle….

What is this???

"N…Naa….at…ts..su..um..me….ee????"- I asked my voice more in whispers!

HEY IT WAS SUDDEN!

Natsume with the mike in his hands said-

"Mikan Happy Belated Birthday!"- he said.

"Sorry for the delay but"- He said helplessly!

I laughed silently my face lit up in happiness.

I saw that the crowd had stopped breathing, suddenly the atmosphere quiet..

They looked at me waiting for my next move.

_Were they expecting me to do something???(_DENSE!)

"AH!!!! Why are you'll looking at me"- I asked innocently..

The crowd fell down anime style and few sweatdropped…

Natsume gave a slight chuckle..

"Aren't you gonna accept it Polka?"- He asked..

He knew I was confused, just loved teasing me…

"I**HAVE **ACCEPTED THIS! DO I HAVE TO GIVE YOU SOMETHING TOO?"- I asked half scared.

Hotaru smacked her forehead!

"BAKA! Accept it with a kiss!"- She hissed at me from behind.

Looking up at him, I smiled at his crimson orbs…. I realized how deeply I fell into that **crimson abyss** of his…always he was there…..that fire in his eyes and heart….

I kissed him locking my lips against his…

I had meant the kiss to be a small peck but Natsume slid his arms around my waist deepening the kiss!

BEAUTIFUL!!!!!!...PLEASURE…..LOVE!

We both forgot everything else…just got lost in the kiss..his taste savouring with my own…my hands in his gorgeous hair!

"I love you"- I whispered in his ears as the kiss ended.

He smirked and whispered back- "When we get back, u better cook something for me!"

"HUH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"NNNNNAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUMEEEEEEEEE"- I screamed

Until he crashed his lips on mine……..

What's next!!------

**SWEET BLISSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**FINALLY FINISHED WITH THIS STORY!!! I DO HOPE YOU LIKED IT…**

**I REALLY WANNA SAY THANKS TO ALL WHO GAVE ME THEIR REVIEWS!!!!! SORRY FOR THOSE WHO DIDN'T LIKE MY STORY..!**

**THOSE WHO ARE EAGER ENOUGH TO WANT MORE JUST SAY SO CAUSE I'M GONNA KEEP ON WRITING!!!!!!**

**GAKUEN ALICE ROCKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I do not own Gakuen Alice by the way….**


End file.
